Recollections of Memories
by tafumi-chan
Summary: If Syaoran isn't there with Sakura when she faces the Void card, and she loses her dearest memories, what will happen next? Will she ever remember him? Somemore, a new being is in Tomoeda. What will happen ultimately? Chapter 16 is up. S+S. Please R+R.
1. Prologue: Losing My Dearest Memories.......

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

Author's Notes: This fanfic is set in a situation where Sakura had to capture the Void card, but Syaoran, due to certain reasons, was not there to be with her, helped her with fighting the Void. Therefore, Sakura (in this fanfic) was the strongest person against the Void, & she had to sacrifice her feelings in order to save everyone else. The nameless card (The Love Card) can't work and she lost her feelings. 

_ _

__

**_ _**

The twelve-year-old girl stood in mid-air, her footing assured by the glowing cards underneath. Her auburn hair was hard and dry and her emerald eyes showed signs of fatigue. She stared at the long-haired girl who floated in the air, in the enclosure of a black sphere.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card." The auburn-haired girl lifted her staff in the direction of the other. The black sphere burst open, revealing the long-haired girl in a flowing white gown. She was different from a normal human, for a pair of white wings stayed attached to the back of her head.

_In the end, Syaoran-kun will never get to hear about my feelings for him._The auburn-haired girl lowered her head, as she struggled to control her emotions. She drew in a deep breath as she began to recite another verse.

"O Card that is created by Clow, discard thy old form and be reborn under the name of thy new mistress, Sakura." She muttered, her voice quivering. The long-haired girl dispelled into streams of white amid the dark night and released a dark sphere that enveloped around Sakura. 

Sakura drew in a deep, painful breath. The black sphere was cutting into her, through her outfit and through her flesh. _Syaoran-kun… even if I lost my memories, my dearest memories of you and my feelings for you, I will… I will…_

A loud screech broke the silent night as a dark glow spread from the clock-tower.

* * * 

Twelve-year-old Syaoran dropped his sword onto the hard marble floor. His trusty weapon returned back into the shape of an orb, as he clutched his chest.

_Darn. What is this feeling?_ The brown-haired boy cringed from the pain in his chest. _It's so heart-wrenching, as if something bad has happened. _

He picked up the orb and placed it on the altar stand and made his way to the sofa, where a girl with long, black hair and ruby eyes amused herself with a magazine. 

"Meiling?" Syaoran allowed himself to slouch onto the couch. 

"Yes?" The girl turned to face him.

"I don't want to practice anymore, and there's this pain in my chest."

"Did you get injured?"

"No, nothing of that sort. This pain, I have never experienced it before. It feels like it's gnawing at my heart."

"Oh." Meiling paused to contemplate with the statement. "It's too bad that we can't go to Tomoeda to visit Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san."

"The elders want me to stay during the holidays to prepare for the competition." Syaoran shifted his eyes away from his cousin. 

Meiling sighed. "I wonder… I wonder, when will we be able to go back to Tomoeda?"

Syaoran turned to look at her. 

* * * 

_I can sense a strong presence of magic here._ A being, hidden in the shadows of the town, sniffed the air. _So strong a presence of magic for such a normal town._ It let out a chilling sneer and crouched itself in the posture of a beast. _Oh, I'm so hungry. Where's my supper?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again): Yes, I'm back. (Oh dear, that sounds so egoistical.) This is my 2nd fanfic. I need your opinions to assess my writing. So please comment. I know that I haven't gotten into the main plot yet, but I will put it up soon. As for why I'm writing this now even though I'm quite busy with my preparations for the 'A' levels, I end up exhausted from studying and decided to indulge in a bit of writing to maintain my sanity.Well, hope you will enjoy this. Of course, the adventure and romance has yet to start…_


	2. Two Years After Capturing Void Card.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

Author's Notes: Again, I will like to mention that I will not progress tremendously into the possible outcome of the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran immediately because I will be spending the first few chapters building up the foundation and the background to this fanfic. Also, I have changed a bit of the chants that Sakura uses in order to make them grammatically correct. One more thing, once I have finished typing this chapter, I realized that this chapter is extremely gothic, very frightening. I got scared by my own writing. Enjoy…

Glossary of words I used:

'Kozou' – Nickname that Kero-chan gave Syaoran, meaning 'stupid' or something like that

Tomoyo Daidouji was by far different from many other teenage girls. There was nothing in the world that would trouble her. Her involvement in the choir of Tomoeda Junior High and her hobby of video filming kept her occupied but contented. But when she turned to her left to look at Sakura, a deep sense of misery purged her.

The auburn-haired girl sat, with her chin resting on her left palm as she doodled on her text. A feeling of boredom perpetuated from her as she stifled a yawn.

Tomoyo looked down at her text, trying to concentrate. But there was no way for her to concentrate. She was just as distracted as Sakura, though in a different manner. 

The bell finally rang, as a rescue for those who wanted so much a break from the tiresome class. Tomoyo stood up, a smile on her face, but not that glad.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go home with me?" Tomoyo asked, though a tint of uncertainty prevailed in her tone.

"Thank you, but no. I'm going out with Moikudan-kun for lunch. Sorry, Daidouji-san." 

"Oh… it's ok." Tomoyo stifled a tear back. _Daidouji-san. That really hurts._

"Anyway, I got to go now." Sakura bypassed her and stepped out of the classroom. Tomoyo's eyes followed her sadly as she finally disappeared out of view. 

_Why has this happened? It's bad enough that Sakura-chan has lost her dearest memories. Why can't she remember her feelings for Kero-chan, for Tsukishiro, for the cards… for me?_ Tomoyo walked out of the school compounds and turned in the direction of King Penguin Park.

"Hey…" A subdued voice spoke from behind one of the thick bushes. Tomoyo paused. "Kero-chan, is it you?"

"Yah. Can I come out?"

Tomoyo glanced around. "Yes, you can."

A bright yellow creature with wings that looked like a cross-breed between a bear and a lion appeared. "How's Sakura?"

"Still the same. She can't remember anything beyond the fact that she's Sakura-chan and beyond the names of her family members."

Kero-chan folded its arms, caught in the process of thinking. "It's already two years. We have her watch all the videos you have filmed but she just can't remember any of the feelings for any one of us."

Tomoyo sighed. "Is there no hope?"

"What about kozou?"

"Kozou? You mean Li-kun? I have been keeping in touch with Meiling-chan. She said that the Li family has been keeping him busy with many activities."

"Does he know about anything that has happened?"

"No. I did not tell Meiling-chan."

Kero-chan drifted to the other side. _The cards have been behaving weirdly, as if they sense something wrong with Sakura. If this goes on…_

"Kero-chan?" Tomoyo woke the yellow creature from its trance.

"Yes?"

"Will Sakura-chan ever remember her memories and feelings?"

"I… I don't know."

* * * 

"I wonder, will Sakura have an answer for me when I see her again?" Syaoran fumbled nervously as he sat in his seat in the plane.

"Oh, don't be daft. I'm sure that Kinomoto-san has a reply for you already." Meiling mumbled, her eyes not leaving the magazine she was reading. "After all, you do want to see her."

"Yes, but what should I say when I see her?"

"Oh, don't worry too much. You will know what to say when you meet her."

* * * 

"Kaima-kun," Sakura moved easily alongside a teenage boy of dark facial looks and dark clothing. "It has been a pleasure going out with you. Will there be any more of this type of activities?" She stopped to look at him. 

Kaima Moikudan smiled back at her, reaching out to flip away a lock of her hair. His smile extended even more as Sakura blushed at his actions. _Soon, my hunger will be satisfied. After two years of efforts looking for it, I will finally…_

"There will be plenty of such times… Kinomoto Sakura."

Life exhaled itself out of the girl's emerald eyes, as she fell back into his arms. 

_I will finally be able to…_ Kaima pulled the girl closer to him, the gap between his lips and hers becoming smaller. _I will finally be able to draw away your magic as mine._

* * * 

A shimmering light peeked through the gaps of a drawer of a mahogany table. The drawer was miraculously pulled open and a pink book with the words 'Sakura' floated out. It opened to reveal fifty-four pink cards, glowing with a strong pink aura. Just as miraculously as the book had flown out of the drawer, the cards flew out of the window, one after another. 

Author's Notes (again): There is a reason (I always have a reason for something) that Sakura also loses her feelings for Kero-chan, Tomoyo, Touya, Otousan, Yue-san, the cards and etc. But that I will mention later. 

Don't hate Sakura for going out with Moikudan. A person who lost her memories is not going to remember the person she really loves is not the person she's going out with. So please don't hate her. 

_As I have mentioned in the earlier note, this chapter is really darkly-oriented. I'm scared by my own writing. But I do hope that this will not deter you from reading my future chapters, as they will not be so mysterical and gothic. _


	3. She Would Never Be The Same As Before...

Disclaimer: 'Cardcaptor Sakura' and all related characters belong to Clamp. Author's Notes: I apologise for taking so long with this chapter. I have wanted to put this up earlier but I ended up spending more time than ever preparing for the 'A' levels. Please pardon me. I hope the delay has not spoilt your appetite because this chapter is unique in its own way. I'm no great writer when it comes to magic and all those stuff, so please pardon me if I do not meet your expectations. Glossary of words that I used: 'Kami' – God 'Otousan' – honorific term for father 'miso soup' – Japanese soup, usually with beancurd and veggies inside   

Kaima Moikudan revealed a smug. In a short while, his purpose would be fulfilled and he would be so much more nearer to his aim. It had indeed been hard for him initially to track down the source of that magic on that particular night when a dead silence fell upon the entire town of Tomoeda. But he had succeeded and the owner's magic would soon become part of his. 

He once read in an ancient book, that everyone possessed some innate level of magic. But as a person grew up, this magic became concealed up and disappeared to becoming abilities. Many people thus became normal, leading plain lives. However, there were few that unknowingly were able to unlock this innate level and become great sorcerers, and he had one such sorceress in his arms, the girl whose name was Sakura. 

Once he drained her of her magic, he would become stronger than ever. Then he would become like a god. The dream of becoming Kami was so tempting that he even changed his name to Kaima. Though not of the same meaning and pronunciation, he craved the day where he would pronounce himself as God. 

His lips inched closer to the unconscious female. _Just a bit more, and my dreams would come true._ He pulled the girl closer to him. _I will be able to fulfill my ambition._

A strong pink aura suddenly enveloped around the sleeping teen as Kaima was thrown afar by the force, thus losing grip of her. "What the -?" He squinted his eyes to have a better look. "Cards?"

* * * 

"I wonder, is Sakura-san going to come home for dinner? She has been going out lately." A tall man of forties with brown hair rubbed his hands against the apron he was wearing. He moved to the dining table and eased himself on a chair. "I will like to know what the matter is with her. But, Touya, she… doesn't seem to be the same Sakura-san that we know."

"Otousan, don't worry about her. If you are worried, I'll go and find her." A dark-haired male pushed himself out of his seat and proceed to the front door. _I can't explain that matter to Otousan. He will not be able to take it. Why? Why must it happen to her?_ Touya slipped into his sneakers and reached for the doorknob. "Otousan, I'll be back soon."

The door slammed to a shut, and Fujitaka looked at his blurred reflection in the miso soup. _The two of them – one hiding something from me, the other seemed distracted and lost. What could have happened then?_

* * *

_The cards! Beings of magic and… they are protecting her!_ Kaima carried himself up. _This is beyond my imagination. A town so normal, yet home to such a strong magical aura._

Two cards, glowing in pink light, floated out of the sphere of protection. The pink light faded as two beings in human form burst forth from the two cards – one totally in white gleaming light and the other totally in dull black darkness. The two female beings cupped their hands together and stood as a direct colour contrast to the other. 

"Do not touch our mistress!" The being dawning a shimmering white gown spoke with ferocity.

"Reveal your true form!" The being dressed in a pure black gown continued calmly.

_So she is their mistress. Then all the more better._ Kaima smiled sinisterly. "What are you intending to do?" He closed his eyes as in mediation, and suddenly a whirl of wind enwrapped him. Just as sudden as the wind had arrived, it subsided away to reveal a male figure dawning a dark black cloak and carrying a large staff in his frail hand.

The two beings drew in a sharp, shocked breath. The man, that was a danger to their mistress, had no face.

"So what do you intend to do?" Kaima repeated, a sense of coldness penetrating from his words.

The being in white regained her composure. "You cannot touch our mistress. We will not let you!" The other cards glowed a brighter pink in correspondence with its statement. 

"Very well, very well." Kaima turned behind. "But you see, she chooses to be with me. She wants to spend time with dear old me." He paused. "You can't make decisions for your mistress."

The being in white frowned. She looked at her companion for support. The being in black nodded and turned to face the faceless sorcerer. "What are you trying to say?"

Kaima laughed. "Oh no. Nothing at all. But so as not to say that I am taking advantage of your mistress, I do give you a chance… A game, I suggest. It seems to me that she cannot remember anything about her past. So the challenge will be… to help her recall in a month's time."

The being in white eyed him suspiciously. "And what are your terms?" 

"Oh, don't think of me like that." Kaima turned to face them again. "If she remembers, I leave her alone. But if she don't, you lose and… I will take control of both you and your mistress."

A tint of surprise sprung up upon the two beings' faces. The being in black looked at her companion and nodded. The other cards glowed brighter in union. 

"We have no choice. But we have faith in her. She will remember. We have faith." The two beings chorused.

_But the fact is that she will never be the same as before._ Kaima laughed yet again. "Very well. I'll leave her here tonight." He turned from them and disappeared into the thick woods.

The two beings sighed.

"Light, what should we do now?" The being in black asked her fellow companion. 

"There is no other choice for us now, Dark. We have to do as we have planned so long ago." The being in white replied. "Are you willing to do it?" The remaining cards glowed in response. 

"Very well." Light floated to the unconscious girl and gently kissed her forehead. "Mistress, goodbye. We have important things to attend to and will not be able to take care of you in the meantime. But we have faith in you."

Light and Dark dispelled into streams of white and black and reverted back into cards.  The fifty-four of them then glowed pink again and shot out into the air in all different directions.

* * *

Syaoran looked at the empty room as he carried the luggage in. The cream walls, the high ceiling and the tiled floor of the apartment flooded with nostalgia. He had left for home, for Hong Kong about two years and four months ago but still the memories he had when younger had never disappeared. He smiled as he unzipped his baggage and piled the items one by one upon the plain white bed.

Syaoran dipped his hand into the bag for the last item to pull out a green scarf. _Sakura…_ He tried to wrap it around his neck, but it was just not long enough for him to do so. _Well, this will have to do._ He stepped out of the room and moved in the direction of the front door. 

"Syaoran, where are you going?" A long, black-haired girl with ruby eyes called from behind. 

"Meiling, I'm going for a walk."

"Are you going to be back for dinner?"

"Ay."    

"Take care then." Meiling called out but the click of the door answered her back.

* * *

"Oh… my head…" Sakura pushed herself to a sitting position. Her emerald eyes slowly focused to make the realization of the dark night scene in King Penguin Park. "Why am I here?"

The auburn-haired girl, with the aid of a nearby bench, got herself standing. _Why can't I remember anything? Why? Since that day…_ She shook her head. _It's late. I better go home._

Just as she moved a step, a metal-on-floor clank sounded. "What is this?" At closer look, she recognized the pink structure with a star on it. "My charmed key. I better keep it well." She slipped it around her neck. "I better get going."

* * *

Syaoran tucked his hands into his pockets. He let out a puff of air, seeing the vapour materialize and then disappear. _It's such a cold night. I better make this walk quick._

He stopped amid the bridge that linked the library and King Penguin Park and peered at his reflection in the water. _"Yesterday, I got a call from Mother… Then… I told her that all the Clow Cards have been regenerated… and that there will not be any more weird affairs happening here again."_

Syaoran sighed and turned his eyes from the water to look at the pale moon hanging on the dark blanket of night. _"It has been a real pleasure to meet you. Before I came to  Japan, I only thought of myself. I was only concerned with getting the Clow Cards and increasing my abilities; but you are always concerned for how others feel. You possess a lot of what I don't have."_

"Sakura…" Syaoran sighed again. _I better start moving. It's a bit cold._ He jogged across the remaining distance of the bridge and continued in the direction of the park. A dark shadow on the opposite side appeared, moving towards him. _Must be a stranger. I don't have to bother that much._ Just as he passed by the person, the pale light from the street lamp faintly fell onto the stranger and captured the stranger's emerald green eyes.

"Huh?" Syaoran turned to look at the receding figure as a sense of familiarity overcame him. The light from another street lamp caught the stranger, lighting up her auburn hair. Syaoran blinked. _That hair. That composure. That green eyes. I can't be wrong._

"Sakura!"

_Author's Notes (again): I know that there are many questions raised after reading this chapter. I wish I can explain them to you but it will be letting the cat out of the bag. So hold your curiosity and keep on reading. (Kind of like a self-promotion.)_

_About the ancient book, it's just my imagination. Please don't take it that I'm saying everyone can practise magic. I did not mean that. It was for fictional purposes. _

_I will be referring to many episodes from the anime itself. I'm not writing a synopsis of the anime itself but my fanfic will revolve around there. In fact, I referred to two ideas from the anime. For easy sake, I will just point to the episode from which they are from. If you have not watched the anime before or just watched part of it, it may be kind of a spoiler. But I will not tell everything out. _

_Syaoran's green scarf is from episode 67. The reason that it cannot go around his neck as before is that he has grown. No scarf can grow. But he still wears it, however he can, as it reminds me of Sakura. _

_Syaoran's reminiscence is from episode 70, where he has this conversation with Sakura before he leaves. I'm not going anymore than that._

_As for chapter 4, I'm really sorry but I cannot do it till after my 'A' levels, which is on the 28th of November. Please pardon me. I know it's hard waiting for a fanfic but I simply have no choice. _


	4. I Should Not Have Left....

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back. Finally, my exams are over and I have 6 months worth of break. I will be reverting back to the traditional habit of about one to two chapters per week. But chapter 5 will not be up so soon, not till next week. Well, sorry for the wait. I hope you will understand I'm very normal, subjected to many activities. Well, enough. On with the fanfic.

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Oniisan' – honorific term for brother, but more formal than Oniichan_

_'gaki' – brat or child_

_'Hai' – yes_

Sakura sifted her fingers through her auburn hair as a chilling wind rustled and messed it. _How did I get there in the first place? When school ended, I immediately went to Kaima-kun's form class… and then… we went out for lunch at that lousy restaurant… and… and… Why? Why can't I remember from there on? What has happened in the meanwhile? It's just like that night, where I awoke not remembering a single thing. The people around me, Cerberus-san, Daidouji-san, Oniisan and Tsukishiro-san put pressure on me but I just can't remember my feelings for them. Why?_

"Sakura!"

The auburn-haired girl was awaken from her thoughts by this sudden call. She turned behind to see the male stranger she had just walked past. The stranger moved into the vicinity of the light from the street lamp and Sakura noticed him wearing a jacket over his casual clothing with a green scarf, that was too short to go around his neck, hanging loosely on his shoulders. But what struck her most was his brown hair and amber eyes. _He looks sincere and serious, and a bit familiar._

"Sakura? Are you Kinomoto Sakura? The brown-haired guy called out, as he moved closer towards her, an earnest smile on his face.

"Hai. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Do I know you?"

The brown-haired guy drew back his breath in shock. "No, it can't be. You have to remember me." He moved even closer. "Don't you remember me? I'm Syaoran, Li Syaoran."

"Li Syaoran, where have I heard the name before?" Sakura clutched her head, and began to sob. "Why? Why is your name so familiar yet so unknown? I can't remember. I don't remember anything."

Syaoran reached over and gently touched her shoulders. "What's the matter, Sakura? Can't you remember me?" He lifted his scarf off his shoulders and placed it upon her palms. "See this scarf. Surely, you couldn't have forgotten it? It's a gift from you to me."

Sakura looked at the scarf between sobs. "From me to you?"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. 

Sakura burst into tears again. "I can't remember a thing. I can't remember and I don't remember giving you a scarf." She fell to the hard pavement, bringing her knees close to her, as she began to sob even more loudly. "Why, why don't you leave me alone?"

* * *

Kero-chan jerked awake from its sleep. It stared at its yellow arms with apprehension and confusion. _Why are my powers fading? I don't feel any connecting magic from the cards._

It closed its eyes and allowed itself into the state of meditation. _No. I can't turn to my true form. Firey and Earthy, I can't feel them._

It reopened its beady eyes and flew towards the mahogany table. _I'm just imagining things. They are still in the book._ It pulled open the drawer of the table to reveal a pink book with the words 'Sakura' on its cover. A click sounded as the seal to the book was released. 

Kero-chan gasped. "Where are the cards?" It lifted up the book with its tiny arms, peering at it through all possible corners. "The cards! They are all gone."

* * * 

Touya rubbed his hands together and gently warmed them with a puff of air that he exhaled. "It's so cold. Sakura would not be out here. Maybe she has already went home." He crossed the bridge that led to King Penguin Park. "If I don't find her there, I'll go back first."

As Touya neared the park, a conscious sound of someone sobbing became obvious. Two shadowy figures became clear, one squatting upon the pavement and apparently comforting the other, and the other sitting on the floor in a hunched position, almost as if crying. 

"Why don't you leave me alone?" The one sitting on the floor muttered amidst tears.

_Sakura! That's Sakura voice._ Realisation sprung up on Touya's face. _Which idiot dares to upset my sister?_

"You! What do you think you are doing to my sister?" Touya retorted as he closed the distance between himself and them.

The one who had been squatting got up. "Your sister? Don't tell me you are Kinomoto Touya?"           

Touya frowned. "How did you know my name?"

"That's easy." The same person moved closer to him, allowing the light from another street lamp to fall on him. "Because I'm Li Syaoran."

"You? That gaki from Hong Kong!" Touya glared at him, his anger building up. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Will you leave me alone? Can you all stop pressurizing me to remember? I can't, I simply can't remember." She got up finally and dashed off.

"Sakura!" The two of them shouted out at the same time. They paused, realizing the harmony in their actions. 

"Listen up, gaki." Touya glared at Syaoran, which he returned with confidence. "I don't know why are you back in Japan now, but all I know is that it's all your fault that Sakura has become the way she is. If you have not left then, things might not turn out in this manner and Sakura would not have changed."

Syaoran's glare softened. "Wait a minute. I do not understand you. What exactly happened two years ago?"

"You have no knowledge of it?"

"No. Please tell me, I'm begging you."

Touya turned and began to walk away. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Wait. Tell me." Syaoran watched Touya disappear into the night. _What does he mean by that? What happened two years ago? Why can't Sakura remember me?_ He frowned as he stared at the pavement. _Maybe she would know. She has to. She's her best friend._

* * *

Tomoyo brushed her long, wavy hair as she crossed the living room to her bedroom. It was close to twelve midnight and she had to be up early tomorrow to do her classroom duty.

The phone rang, disrupting the tranquility in the large room. Undaunted by the sudden ringing, she picked it up. "Daidouji residence. May I know who's speaking?"

"Daidouji-san, this is Li."

"Li-kun! Why, this is a surprise. So how are you getting along? Where are you now?"

"I'm in Japan now."

"Really? When did you come over? I could have gone to pick you up. Meiling-chan is also here, right?"

"Ermmm, Daidouji-san, I need to talk to you. Can I drop by now?"

Tomoyo glanced at the clock hanging on the pale walls. "Ok, I guess."

"Ok, I'm coming over right now. Bye."

Tomoyo stared at the phone that went silent. _What does he want to talk to me about?_ She sighed as she placed the phone back on its charger. As soon as she placed the phone down, the doorbell rang. 

_That is sure fast. He hasn't changed over the years._ Tomoyo smiled as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb at such hours." Syaoran bowed his head as he entered the large hall. 

"It's ok. So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Sakura. What happened to her? I met her a while ago but she appeared to have changed and cannot remember me." 

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "Please sit down first."

Syaoran looked at the couch. "No, thank you. I don't intend to interrupt you for too long."

"But what happened to Sakura-chan is going to be long."

"Oh, alright." Syaoran sat down on the couch, observing the pot of flowers on the table. "So what happened to her?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Four months after you have left, Hiragizawa's house was demolished and the land was to be used to house an amusement park, which, happened to be the annual Nadeshiko festival. Another Clow card, which only Clow Reed knew of, was released upon the destruction of the house. It started taking away the Sakura Cards and for each one of them, something or someone in Tomoeda would disappear. They have become void by means of the Void Card." 

"Void Card?"

"Hai. Hiragizawa called, telling Sakura-chan that she had to change the Void to a Sakura Card in order to restore back what had become void and return everything back to normal." 

"But what has this to do with her failure to remember?"

"I am going to that. There is a condition that lies with capturing and sealing the Void and that is… she, being the most powerful person to capture the card, must surrender her dearest memories to it."

"What?!" Syaoran slammed his fist onto the tea table, making the pot of flowers shake. "Why? Why must it turn out like that?" He buried his face in his palms, as he sought to control his emotions. _And she forgot about me… the scarf… and everything that we have shared together…_

"Sakura, wanting to save everyone, has no choice. Thus, she lost her dearest memories, and forgot her feelings that she had towards the rest of us." Tomoyo stifled back a tear that threatened to spill as she stared at the same tea table.

"It's all my fault."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, an element of surprise expressed on her face.

"It's all my fault. I now understood what Sakura's brother mean by that. I should not have left… Sakura would not have to sacrifice her dearest memories. Things would have been much better if I have not left her alone to fight things out."

"You don't have a choice back then. Your mother wants you to return back to Hong Kong. Besides, everything seemed to have been pre-destined."

"Still… I should not have left… I should not have left."         


	5. Because You Are The One And Only Cardcap...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. Author's Notes: I know that this chapter is short, compared with the other earlier chapters. But despite it being short, it contains a number of linking structures to the future chapters, and some thematic and characteristic presentation is made. From this chapter, you can understand some of the characteristics of the few characters here. If you have read my earlier fanfic, 'Destiny', you will remember a point that I made in one of my chapters, how people behave, react and do things are due to their own reasons. In this fanfic, I'm going to apply that. You may see that Kaima (although being the bad guy) seems to be thinking about his past. He has his reasons for his actions. But this is as much as I shall say. Enjoy this chapter. Glossary of words I used: 'Nani' – What (the meaning tends to sway with the tone, but in this chapter, this is the meaning)   

Meiling sat on the couch, watching the minute hand of the clock complete another round. The grandfather clock chimed again, despite the hours, and set the ruby-eyed girl into a state of frustration. She tapped her foot against the marble floor, as a sign of impatience became apparent on her face. _Where is Syaoran? He said that he will be back for dinner, but at this time, it will be too late for supper. Maybe, I should go and look for him._

The sound of the door opening and then closing awoke her from her trance. She turned to the direction of the door, noting a teenage boy with brown hair and amber eyes walk into the room. 

"Syaoran, why are you late…" She began, but then paused as she observed the heavy expression on his face. "Syaoran, what's the matter?"

Syaoran looked at the girl, his face twisted with the discomfort of suppressing his emotions. "Meiling… Sakura… she… she… lost her memories."

"What?"

* * *

Kaima rubbed his hands excitedly as he stood in front of a full-length mirror. Never had anything gone so smoothly for him. It was almost as if Lady Luck was siding with him. He stared at his decoy form, amused at his own reflection. _As long as she is never able to recall that feelings for others, those cards will naturally lose the bet. All conditions are favourable to me. They are bound to lose. _

_But to be hundred percent sure, I'll have to keep watch over her. _He frowned, and the mirror reflected his solemn frown._ I cannot let any carelessness of mine occur again. I cannot be careless again._ The sorcerer sighed and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura dragged herself into the house, with symptoms of exhaustion in her posture. _I'm sick and tired of them having to constantly bug me. Can't they simply leave me alone?_ She climbed the staircase in an unsteady manner and slipped into her room, conscious at not alerting her father.

_At last, free from all that._ She slouched onto the floor. _That guy at the park who called himself Li Syaoran. How did he know me? That touch of his on my shoulder. It felt so gentle, so comfortable. Why? Do I know him?_

"Sakura!" Kero-chan suddenly sprung out from underneath the bed sheets, bringing her back into reality. "Have you taken the cards out? Have you? Have you?"

"Cerberus," Sakura muttered, confusion and disturbance appearing on her face. "You are scaring me."

"Never mind that. Tell me. Have you taken the cards out?" The yellow doll-like creature lifted the empty Sakura book. "See, the cards are not in the book."

"No. I did not take the cards out. I have not taken them out for a long time. I have no use of them."  

Kero-chan drew its breath back in shock, and in the process, nearly fell over its back. Its white wings stopped it from landing on the floor as it lunged forward at her. "Nani! How could you be so indifferent when the cards have gone missing? They possess magical abilities. Aren't you worried?"

"Why should I?" Sakura retorted, as she got up from the hard floor and moved towards her bed. "I'm not responsible for what they do."

"Yes, you are. You are responsible for the cards." Kero-chan paused as it contemplated its speech. "Because you are the one and only Cardcaptor Sakura."

* * * 

"All these happened after I had left Japan to return back to Hong Kong." Syaoran slouched against the couch, his eyes straying away from Meiling. He slapped his right hand over his face, the agony perpetuating out from him.

Meiling frowned. "That's no way for you to behave. Just because she has lost her memories doesn't mean that she does not like you."

Syaoran lifted his hand away to look at the dark-haired girl.

"I'm sure that deep down inside of Kinomoto-san, there is hidden part of her that treasures you. So you cannot give up. It's not the behaviour of the Li family to give up. Besides, even though she cannot remember her past, your feelings for her hasn't changed over the two years."

"But…"

"Well," Meiling smiled. "Take this as a chance to know her again and for her to know you."    

"Chance for us to know each other again?"

"Yes, except this time, there will not be any underlying competition between the two of you as in the first time when you met her."

"Is it possible?"

"Anything's possible as long as you believe in it. Now, it's really very late. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we still have to drop by at the school."

Syaoran nodded. "As long as I believe in it."

* * *

As the magical wand of Night swept through the town, a peaceful, comforting silence fell over the people as they finally turned to rest. The serenity and tranquility fell upon the sleeping flowers like dew, while a gentle breeze caressed the quiet waters. 

Deep in the forest near King Penguin Park, a brilliant glow of pink light appeared, startling the squirrels. The light slowly faded as four human-like beings manifested themselves. 

_It's about time. Time for us to meet her and see if she's worthy to be our mistress…_


	6. Do Not Give Up On Her...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. Also, the names, 'Shigeri' and 'Queen Victoria Secondary School' are fictional. All similarities are by far coincidental. 

Author's notes: I'm a bit sorry I took a little more time with this chapter. Although I already knew how this chapter is going to flow, I still end up falling into writer's block. I hope you won't mind that. Also, for the next chapter onwards, I may be slower than before, because I need the time to do some research for the coming chapters. I don't think you want me to give you sloppy work. So I hope you won't mind the delay. Also, I noticed that although I put alot of spacing between my disclaimer, my notes, and the glossary list, they still end up sticking together in one paragraph. I'm picky about this but I can't seem to correct it. It only gets worse.

_Glossary of words that I used: _

_'Ohayo' – Good morning_

_'sensei' – teacher_

_'Hajimemashite' – How do you do?_

_'Arigato' – Thank you_

A faint orange light peeked up above the horizon, sending radiance to the sky that was becoming lighter and lighter. A gentle breeze swept through the trees and bushes, adding a sparkle to the morning dew. The sun slowly responded to the song of the birds and peered into the balcony where a brown-haired boy stood.

The brown-haired male smiled as he took in a breath of nature's sweet air. _As long as I believe in it._ He stretched his arms upwards and then quickly let them down. _It's a good morning._

"Ohayo, Syaoran." A dynamic female voice appeared from behind.

"Ohayo, Meiling." He turned around to face the female, dressed in a black long-sleeved blouse and a white pleated skirt. "You are early."

"I think you are even earlier than I am. So I see that you have figured out your thoughts."

Syaoran nodded as he turned to look at the sunrise. "No matter what, my feelings for her have never changed."         

"That's the spirit! But we have to go down to the school first. After that, we'll go and find her."

"Ay."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she pulled open the door leading to the classroom. _In the end, I did not get any rest. Cerberus nagged at me the whole night for the missing cards and won't allow me to sleep. _

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Rika Sasaki, Naoko Tanagasawa and Chiharu Mihara moved towards her. "You are early today." 

"Ohayo, Sasaki-san, Tanagasawa-san and Mihara-san." Sakura muttered as she moved past them towards her seat. She removed her backpack from off her back and placed it on top of her desk.

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu looked at each other.

"She still remained that indifferent." Naoko whispered.

"But we must not give up on her." Rika whispered back. The three nodded in agreement, and moved towards her again.

"Say, Sakura-chan." Chiharu smiled. "According to Yamazaki-kun, two students from Hong Kong will be joining our class, as part of the exchange program between our school and theirs. I wonder who they are."

Sakura smiled feebly. _Please leave me alone. I am in no mood to talk about anything, not even about exchange students._

"The two students coming from Hong Kong reminded me of Li-kun and Meiling-chan. How are they now?" Naoko inserted.

"Li-kun? Who is he?" Sakura looked at them quizzically, her interest suddenly aroused. _Li-kun, is he the same guy at the park?_

The three girls gazed at the emerald-eyed girl with surprise. "Don't you…" Rika began, but the door opened again, revealing Shigeri-sensei.

"Now class, get to your seats."  

Rika gazed once more at Sakura before she and the other two returned to their seats.

"As you know, Tomoeda Junior High and Queen Victoria Secondary School in Hong Kong are working together to form an exchange program. Thus, joining us from Hong Kong for this month are two students. Let us welcome them to Japan." Shigeri-sensei paused, turning her attention to the door now. 

"You can come in now."

* * *

Syaoran's eyes turned wild with bewilderment, as he caught sight of the same auburn-haired girl with emerald green eyes, that he had met and known, sitting near the back of the classroom. _Sakura? Are my eyes fooling me?_

An arm jab from the right awoke him. Meiling coughed and gently whispered, "Don't forget yourself." She turned her attention to the class, who had reacted to their presence with curiosity and excitement, and smiled. "Hajimemashite. My name is Li Meiling and I'm from Hong Kong."

Syaoran gazed at the crowd and followed along. "Hajimemashite. My name is Li Syaoran and I'm also from Hong Kong."

The class responded with a loud cheer, as a sign of approval. Meiling smiled, but Syaoran was distracted by the girl sitting at the back. _Sakura…_

* * *

The falling leaves landed gently on the lush green grass, and a faint smell of roses perpetuated around the small courtyard. Upon an old garden bench were three individuals; two girls with long hair engrossed in some conversation and a male with amber eyes sitting restlessly.

"Meiling-chan, Li-kun, welcome back." The grayish-black-haired girl smiled, her hands cupping those of the other girl. "It has been a while. How have you been? I miss you."

"We are fine and I miss you too, Daidouji-san." Meiling paused. "But we will only be here for a month. When the exchange program ends, we will have to say goodbye again."

"Don't say 'goodbye' so easily. It's so hard for us to get together." 

"You haven't changed much, have you? But it's not the same for Kinomoto-san."

"You don't mind," The amber-eyed boy got up from the bench and began moving in the direction of the classroom. "I'll like to go back to the classroom first."

"Syaoran," Meiling started, and then smiled. "Alright. See you later in the classroom."

* * *

_Why is it him again? How come he is always present when I do not expect him?_ Sakura frowned as she sat by herself at her favourite spot under a huge tree. _Now, he sits behind me. I can almost feel his eyes staring straight into me. I cannot stand that. But that touch of his at the park. It was so reassuring, so familiar…_

She stood up. _But still, I don't remember him at all. My head. It hurts alot. Not a single image can I form of him. _

"Sakura." A male voice caught her by surprise from behind her. She turned around to realize the owner of that voice was the male exchange student and stranger at King Penguin Park. 

"Li-kun! What do you want? If you want me to remember you, then I'm sorry…" But she did not get to finish her statement as the brown-haired boy moved close to her and embraced her in his arms. Surprise sprung up onto her face. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I should be the one to say 'sorry'. I won't force you to remember me." He let go of her and turned towards the direction that he had initially came from. "I'll make up to you."

"Wait. Don't go yet. What do you mean by that?" Sakura shouted, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. But Syaoran had left and the wind only left an unsatisfactory answer of silence. 

* * *

Kaima frowned. _Did I sense another aura in this school compound? How is it that I did not notice this beforehand? Or is it from a student who just came here? Can it be one of the two exchange students in Kinomoto's class?_

His frown switched from that to a smile. _Then it will be even better. I'll get to devour the two persons' magical sources and increase my own level. Then, my dreams will become even more plausible. He laughed silently. Once I become Kami, I will be able… I will be able to…_

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of lessons for the day. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he closed his Japanese textbook. The auburn-haired girl sitting in front of him hastily got up from her desk and rushed out of the door.

"Daidouji-san, where is Sakura going to?"

"The grayish-black-haired girl smiled wryly. "It's most likely that she's meeting up with Moikudan of the opposite class."  

"Is it?" Syaoran's face fell slightly. "Then, I better go and say goodbye to her."

"Are you going to give up on her?"

"Huh?"

"You can't give up on her. We have never given up on her all this while. You, of all people, definitely must not give up on her. Do you understand? Because she matters alot to us and she also matters alot to you."

Syaoran smiled. "Arigato. I know what I should do."

* * *

"Kaima-kun, I'm sorry about last night. I can't remember a thing that happens after that lunch." Sakura grabbed hold of the teenager's arm. "Are you angry with me?"

The teenager turned towards her, his eyes glaring. "Let go of me. I have important things to do. Don't delay me."

"Kaima-kun…" Sakura watched him walk away.

"Keep away from him." The same male voice that had caught her off guard at her favourite spot appeared again from behind. 

"You!" Sakura turned around. "What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?" 

"Keep away from him." Syaoran reasserted. "I feel a sense of aura from him. It's a strong and frightening aura. For your safety, you better stay away from him."

"What right do you have in deciding who I want to be with?"

"Based… based on the fact that I care for you."

"Sakura's eyes softened. "What do you mean? What do you mean by 'I care for you'?"

"What I mean is…" Syaoran began, his amber eyes so full of comfort and assurance. But in the next moment, his face turned deadly serious as he jerked his attention to the surrounding bushes and trees. Suddenly, without notice, four human-like beings sprung out from all four corners, each in a different colour. 

Sakura and Syaoran gasped. "Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy." 


	7. The Challenge of the Four Elements of Na...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. The name 'Liya' is part of my fictional creation, and any similarities are coincidental. 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that I took a long while for this chapter. Personally, I have no experience in writing magic and therefore, my writing gets a little delayed. I hope you won't mind that. Thank you for waiting for me to produce this. This scene has a little spoiler for those who have never watched the anime before, because the image that I went into detail to describe it comes from episode one. Well, enjoy then.

Glossary of words that I used:

'Ofuda' – Tailsman

'Otousan' – Honorific term for father

'Oniisan' – Honorific term for older brother

'Hai' – Yes

'Iie' – No

King Penguin Park was usually alive with the sound of children playing and adults engaging in some conversation. The jingle of a bell from a nearby van would add to the liveliness of the park with its sales of refreshments. The birds and insects often joined in to compliment the melodies of life. But as two teenagers faced four human-like creatures, the usual crowd was missing and nature remained quiet. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. "Why do they appear like that? Is this a kind of a joke?" But he found no answer as the cards interrupted him.

_Prove to us that you are worthy to be our mistress._ The words resonated in their minds, which the cards telepathically conveyed. _Prove to us…_

"I… Why do I… do I have to prove to you?" Sakura retorted. "I don't want to."

_Prove to us or else…_

"Wait a minute. What is this all about?" Syaoran intercepted but to no avail.

"Or else? I don't care. I simply do not want to. All I want is to be a normal fourteen-year-old girl."

_Then, don't blame us…_ Windy charged towards Sakura from its initial position, enclosing a sphere of wind around her. Firey, Watery and Earthy followed suit, adding onto the original magical sphere of wind with the spirits of fire, water and soil.

A scream perpetuated from the sphere and broke the unnatural silence in the park as the auburn-haired girl lost consciousness.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran retorted, his anger building up alongside with his confusion. "Isn't she your mistress? Why are you doing this to her?"

_Distant relative of Clow Reed, this is none of your business. Do not interfere in our affairs._

Syaoran took out his orb and focused his mind onto it. The black orb glowed and shifted form to a large, long sword. "I don't know what is this all about. But what I do know is that as long as you are hurting Sakura, I won't let you off, not even if you are the four cards of elements."

* * *

_Interesting…_ Kaima faintly smiled as he observed the commotion in the park from his station at the rooftop of a nearby building. _So this is the young lad whom I had sensed the new aura coming from. He apparently knows Kinomoto as well._

"I don't know what is this all about. But what I do know is that as long as you are hurting Sakura, I won't let you off, not even if you are the four cards of elements."

_Liya… I once said that to you…_ The sorcerer shook his head. _Now is not the time to think about that. Let me see this interesting performance that is coming up. _

* * *

Syaoran jumped aside as he dodged the raging flames protruding out of the fingers of Firey. He swirled quickly around and jumped onto a tree as he escaped the flood of gushing water that Watery cast. He tossed out an ofuda from within his sleeves and slammed the side of his sword onto it. Bright bolts of electricity shot out from the yellow paper towards the directions of the cards, but Windy cushioned and then dispelled the electric currents gently with its arms. 

"Darn." Syaoran pulled out another ofuda, grasping it tightly with his one hand, while pointing his sword at the cards. "I don't believe I will miss again."

_Let us not waste any more time._ The cards glowed and disappeared into thin air. The multi-coloured sphere holding Sakura trapped started to flicker. Syaoran jumped down from the tree and closed up the gap between himself and Sakura. His hand reached out for her but the sphere had totally vanished and he only grasped the surrounding air.

"Sakura!"

* * *

_What are the cards up to? Why do they take her away?_ Kaima frowned. _It would not have been possible for them to instantaneously revive her memories._ He turned to face the sun and its glare. _That boy… From his posture and his sorcery, he must be from China. He carried with him the well-known Chinese arts of summoning the spirits of the elements of nature with the use of ofudas. He is indeed an interesting person._

* * * 

_Where am I? I feel like I am drifting._ Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she caught the view of a constrained three-dimensional space. _Am I still alive? Am I dreaming?_

_Yes, you are still alive and this is not a dream._ A feminine voice resonated into her mind, causing her to turn around and notice the four cards.

"Where am I?" Sakura questioned as she stood up. "Why do you bring me here?"

Windy moved closer to the auburn-haired girl and smiled for the very first time. _Welcome to our home, the dimension to which we are sealed inside._

"Are you saying that I'm inside a card?"

_Yes. This is the dimension inside the card._

"But it looks dark and quiet. It's so frightening. Aren't you afraid?"

_Yes. It's very frightening at times. That is why, it matters alot to us whether our owner is worthy to restrain us here. We seek for freedom all the while unless our owner is deemed worthy._

"You… are saying that you are willing to give up your freedom as long as your owner proves that he deserves the right to restrain you?"

_Yes, and you are that owner, Sakura-san. When you captured us, you have proven to us that you are capable enough to possess us and thus, we willingly forfeit our freedom. _

"But all these were in the past. Besides… I feel no natural affection towards you." 

_That is why we have brought you here. We want to help you regain your lost memories and feelings. We will not force it to you to remember. It will come easily._

"How can that be? When the people around me tell me about my past, I simply can't remember."

_Have faith in us and in yourself. Now, close your eyes and think of nothing at all._

"Is it possible?" Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate. As her eyelids covered her vision and darkness ensued, four comforting touches graced her forehead.

_You can now open your eyes._

* * *

_She's around here._ Syaoran opened his eyes as currents of air dispelled from Sakura's bag in the middle of the magical circle emboldened with Chinese characters. _My Chinese art of searching for people indicates that she's around here. But I can't see her._

He stared blankly into the surrounding trees and bushes as he slouched onto the pavement. _What is the whole meaning of all this? I do not understand. Sakura… where have you gone? Please… whatever happens… please come back, Sakura._

* * *

"Where am I?" Sakura scanned around the black boundless darkness. 

_This is the dimension where your memories and feelings are trapped._ Windy's feminine voice sounded in her mind. _We will unlock the traps for you to restore your memories._

The darkness started to shift its shape and a glimmer of light spread from the center of the darkness. Sakura squinted her eyes. "Why, this is my house." Bright cheerful yellow walls greeted her as she found herself in the hallway of her house.

Suddenly, a ten-year-old girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes appeared from the kitchen, her hands tightly gripping her cheerleading baton. She ran across the hallway and past Sakura to stop outside the door leading to the basement.

"That girl… was me, when I was younger. But why can't she see me?"

_This is an image of your memories. What you will be doing is to re-watch your past._ Earthy's voice resonated. _Follow her._

Sakura closed up the gap between herself and her younger self. "The feelings of fear. I thought it could be a thief. I was frightened. I did not know what to do. Otousan and Oniisan were not at home then."

The younger girl plucked up her courage and turned the knob. She quickly darted past the shelves of books, only to stop when she found nothing suspicious. Sakura followed behind. "Otousan's library has many books; some of them were found from his archaeological trips."

A sudden glow of light appeared from one of the books, illuminating the dark library. The younger girl was startled, but then moved towards it as if mesmerized. Just as she reached for it, the light faded away. The girl was surprised, but still pulled the book out of the shelf. As she observed the cover, her baton fell with a thud on the floor, setting a sparkle from the gem-like circle on the beast. 

"It was frightening then." Sakura moved to look over the younger girl's shoulder. "I never expected to find a book that could move." The seal suddenly came off, startling the younger girl again. But curiosity got the better of her as she opened the hardbound book. "Cards?" she muttered as she lifted one off the top of the stack.

Sakura backed off a little as she observed the younger girl turned to leave the room. "How should I pronounce this?" The girl muttered under her breath. "Wind… wind… Windy." The card glowed blue as a gush of wind appeared from underneath and tossed the other cards into the air. One by one, they disappeared, except for the card that the younger girl was holding. 

"Windy, my first card…" Sakura began, when the image of her father's library in the basement became blurred and was replaced with darkness again. "What is this about?"

_The image is shifting to another one now._ Firey's voice answered back into her mind. _Just a few more images…_

* * *

Kaima was getting impatient. He tapped his foot against the concrete slab of the roof, as he watched with waning anticipation of what was going to turn up. _Why is she taken away for so long? What are the cards really up to?_

His eyes gazed back and forth the park, which continued to be undisturbed under the spell of his own magic, but they ultimately rested upon the figure of the brown-haired boy. _I feel an affinity with this young lad. I should meet up with him soon._

* * *

_That was the last of the images. Close your eyes now. We will now return you back to where you come from. _

"Hai." Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated her mind. An overwhelming feeling of drifting overtook her. _My memories… my feelings… are so fragmented…  The images… bits and pieces of them… what do they mean… I feel a bit of warmth… not quite a normal warmth… It's coming from the four cards themselves…_

_You can… now open… your eyes._ The cards resonated to her, but sounded weak and fading.

"Sakura! You are back!" A male voice appeared from behind.

"Li-kun…" Sakura blinked. "I'm… I'm back. I'm back." She turned her attention from the brown-haired boy towards the cards. "Thank you…" she began, but the disturbing flickers of the cards stopped her. "Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy… What's happening to you?"

_We… we are dis… disappearing… We are dying…_

"Iie!"

* * *

_What are the cards really doing? First, they take her away to some different dimension and now, they are dying. What is this all about? Don't tell me… Don't tell me…_ Kaima frowned as his eyes fixated upon the girl and the four cards of elements. _They could not have done that. They can't be that foolish, can they?_

* * *

"Iie! Iie! Iie!" Sakura sobbed as she brought the cards close to her bosom. "This can't be true. Just when I'm starting to have this natural affection that I once had for you, you all say you are going to die."

_We… have no… other… choice. In order to unlock the memories… that are trapped… alot of magic… has to be… used to bring you… into that dimension of… memories… We… gave up… our magical source… to help you… get there… But… our energies are … not enough… to unlock all the… lost dimensions of your… memories… We can… only open… those that are pertaining… to us… Sakura-san… remember what… we said earlier in… the dimension of… the card? We said… that we… are willing to forfeit… our freedom… if our owner… is worthy of… us making that sacrifice… It's the same… now. We… are willing… to become normal cards… because Sakura-san, our… mistress… you are worthy of us… making this choice…_

"I don't want any of my memories back, if I am going to lose you."

_Don't be… silly… The other cards… are waiting for… you to find them… They also… want to… help you get… to the other dimensions… pertaining to… them… We are glad… that you finally… recalled… your feelings for us…_ The last pink glow of light relinquished and the four cards turned to grey. 

"No!" 

_Author's Notes (again): I have been extremely busy even though it's the month of December, and it leaves me hardly any time to consider some of the plot issues. But finally, I got down to it. _

_I want to re-emphasize the fact that I have no experience in writing fantasy works, so naturally, it was very hard for me to describe certain parts of the chapter. If I do not meet your standard, please forgive me. _

_I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter. In the original Japanese anime, "Cardcaptor Sakura", when Syaoran and Meiling came over, they came over as transfer students, not like the case of "Cardcaptors", where they came as exchange students. So when I mentioned that they were exchange students in this fanfic, I'm not following what "Cardcaptors" call them. I want them to be exchange students because I want to confine time onto this fanfic, which is an essential to the outcome. _


	8. What Does It All Mean?

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay. I know I say that every time and you may doubt my sincerity, but I'm really busy. In fact, I'm getting busier by the day. My friend is leaving soon for Hong Kong and I'm busy making chocolates as a farewell gift. The worst thing is that I'm done with flu and fever as I am typing this out. So I have to apologise to you for having this chapter so short. 

_Glossary of words I used:_

_'Hai' – Yes_

"No!" Sakura screamed as she jerked up onto a sitting position. Her hands trembled against the forest-green comforter that she clasped tightly, while her breathing was heavy and irregular. _Is that a dream? No. That cannot be._ She allowed herself to lean back onto the plain white bed and stared at the high ceiling and cream walls. _What exactly happened? I was with Li-kun… the cards suddenly appeared… and took me to this dark dimension where my memories were trapped… and then… the cards said that they were dying…_

Sakura jerked up again, as her consciousness alerted her to the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where are Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy?"

"I see that you are awake." A male voice sounded from behind her.

"Li-kun… Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the cards?"

"This is my apartment. After you fainted, I carried you back here." Syaoran sat down on a chair beside the bed, placing a basin of water at a nearby table. The cards are still alive and are on the table over there. Now lie down."

Sakura looked at him and complied. "Thank goodness. When the cards suddenly turned grey, I felt my heart shatter. Then… out of the blue, my charmed key glowed and changed into my star staff… That glow compelled me to recite something and… suddenly, there was this outburst of energy within me that traveled to the cards… and then I felt weak and I guess that I fainted." She paused to look at him. "I'm sorry. I talk too much, haven't I?"

Syaoran shook his head as he dabbed a damp towel onto her forehead. "No. You didn't. I was glad that nothing happened to you." He removed the towel from her forehead and sponged it with the water in the basin before re-applying it back on her forehead. "I was sick with worry."

"Is it? When I was in the dimension of the lost memories, watching the images appear and disappear before me, I also saw the younger you. I didn't know that I have known you back then. I don't even remember you. As I watched all the images, I don't make a sense of what they mean. All I can see is that the younger you kept helping the younger me, just like you are helping me now. But why? What does it all mean?"

Syaoran stopped his actions to look at the auburn-haired girl. "Do you want to know?"

"Hai. I want to."

"I'm helping you because…" He began, but the sound of the door opening and closing and footsteps rushing towards them interrupted him.

"Kinomoto-san, are you okay?" A girl with long black hair exclaimed as she entered the room with another girl with long dark hair.

"Meiling? Daidouji-san? Why are you here?" Syaoran sighed.

"You informed us, didn't you? Why? Did I interrupt you?"

* * *

Kaima rubbed his sore arms as he stood in front of a portrait of a woman. _That girl is indeed an incredible sorceress. When she recited that spell to resurrect the cards, the aura that extended out of her was so strong that she managed to throw me off my feet. Maybe, it would be better for her to regain part of her memories back so that I would be able to devour her stronger aura. Liya… wait for me. My ambitions will come true and I'll come and get you._

* * *

Tomoyo knelt down on the floor and clasped Sakura's hands. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Are you hurt?" What exactly happened?"

"I'm fine, Daidouji-san. As for what happened, I'm too tired to talk about it. In fact, I want to go home."

"Let me…" Tomoyo began, but Syaoran intercepted her.

"Let me send you back."

"There's no need." Sakura answered as she struggled out of the bed to stand on her feet. But her strength was not yet fully back and her knees gave way. 

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo reached out to help her onto her feet.

"I think you better have Syaoran send you back." Meiling inserted.

The auburn-haired girl looked at the three of them and finally nodded. "Okay." 

Syaoran stepped forward and allowed Sakura to lean beside him. His hand took hold of her shoulder as he served as a support for her to move. 

"I'll be back soon."

As the two girls watched Sakura and Syaoran walk out of the room, Tomoyo sighed. "Will she be alright?"

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san. I'm sure that she will be fine with Syaoran. Besides, I think they need some time together."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I have troubled you again." Sakura muttered as she moved slowly alongside the brown-haired boy. "I think you need not send me home anymore. I can move by myself." She tried to let go of him but nearly fell.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he caught hold of her.

"I'm sorry. I was just careless. You can let me go now."   

Syaoran looked at her. "No. I won't. I won't let you go now that I have caught hold of you. I will never ever let you go."

"What do you mean by that? Why do you keep saying these stuff that are like puzzles to me?"

Syaoran smiled. "Not today. There's your house. I better go now. I'm not on friendly terms with your brother."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

_Author's Notes (again): I chose to put aside the resurrection of the cards because I felt the need to concentrate more on the feelings of the characters first. As for the detailed description of the resurrection of the cards, they would be out in the next chapter. Also, thank you for your support. I deeply appreciate it. _


	9. The Showers of Spring Will Enliven Natur...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. The name 'Tomoeda Hotel' and the chant to resurrect the cards are a part of my imaginary creation. Any similarities are by means coincidental. 

Author's Notes: As I have much guessed, I'm running low on inspirational language and creativity, and this is starting to affect my writing style. Thus, the quality and length of this chapter seems to be bad, in my opinion. Perhaps, the problem lies in the fact that I have been cooping myself at home too much and my experiences are dying out. I don't know whether that is good or not. 

_Glossary of words that I used: _

_'Oniisan' – Honorific term for older brother_

_'Otousan' – Honorific term for father_

_'Kozou' – Nickname that Kero-chan gave to Syaoran, meaning 'kid'_

_What does he mean? I do wish he would stop talking to me in those puzzle-like tones._ Sakura entered her bedroom and allowed herself to slide onto the floor. _I'm so tired. Thank goodness. Oniisan and Otousan are not home yet. They will probably ask me more questions when they see me looking so haggard._

The lower drawer of the mahogany table was pushed open, and a bright yellow creature with white wings slipped out of its 'home'. "Sakura, have you found out the location of the cards?"

Sakura shook her head as she got up from the floor and laid herself onto her bed. "No. I don't have any idea where the cards are now, but…"

"But what?" Kero-chan demanded.

"Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy, I have found them. Here they are." Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled up four cards glowing pink with aura. She placed them onto the tiny hands of the yellow creature and then rolled herself to face the wall that the bed was resting against. "As to how and when I found them, I do not feel like talking about it now."

Kero-chan looked between the four cards in its hands and its mistress. It concentrated its mind and a golden yellow glow enveloped around it. The cards responded back with a pink glow. "Is it?" Kero-chan pondered, when the yellow glow finally faded and it carried the cards back into the book.

_How is it possible for her? To resurrect the cards back to life again will naturally involve a stronger magic than to create them. So where does she have that stronger ability?_ Kero-chan stared at the sleeping form of the auburn-haired girl. _Perhaps, she might be the solution of all these mysteries._ It floated itself over to Sakura's side and gently laid its left hand onto her forehead. The golden yellow glow that appeared a while ago enveloped the creature again. _The answer is most likely with her…_

* * *

_"No!" A tear slipped out of the corner of the eye of the auburn-haired girl and glided down the curves of her cheek. It fell onto her lap, forming a water smudge on her white skirt. Another tear followed along the same path of the first tear and landed itself at the same place, enlarging the area of the original water smudge. _

_"No! No! No! You can't die!" She sobbed. But the lack of response greeted her back.   _

_"Sakura, don't cry. There must be a way out." A brown-haired boy reached over to comfort her, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth and swore under his breath._

_The girl continued to sob, dulling her emerald green eyes with tears. "No! I won't let you die. I won't let you die on me!" Another teardrop escaped the edge of her eye and fell upon the concrete ground. As if a miracle, the teardrop sparked off a golden circle on the pavement, a star in the center surrounded by a sun and a crescent moon. The light in the girl's eyes dulled as a key with a star glowed underneath her blouse and slipped out of her neck and onto her outstretched palms. _

_The boy was startled. "Sakura! What are you doing?" But the girl did not respond. Instead her eyes remained focused on the key. "O Key that conceals the powers of the_ _stars, reveal thy true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under thy covenant, release!" The key, reacting to the chant, grew to become a pink staff of an arm's length, which the girl caught hold of._

_"I won't let you die!" She repeated. She tossed the grey cards into the air with one hand and lifted her staff towards them. "O Cards that were once created by Clow, and once reborn under the name of Sakura, listen again to thy mistress. Gifts of memories recover thy bit of power and thus, O Cards, relive upon this new strength, under the name of thy mistress, Sakura."_

_A large sphere of pink spread from within the girl, extending towards the cards. The aura of light grew brighter and lighter and then dulled out the colours of the surroundings. Amid the blinding pinkish-white light, four cards that once were grey were glowing in pink._

* * *

A teenage boy with bluish hair shielded his eyes from the glaring light of the sun with his hand as he stepped out of the airport. _It's good to be back here._ His face portrayed a serious, mature look that was beyond his age of fourteen. _The blizzards of Winter would pass and the showers of Spring would enliven nature again._ He smiled as he got on a nearby cab. "Tomoeda Hotel, please?"

* * *

Kero-chan removed its hands off the forehead of the sleeping girl. _That kozou is back._ It gritted its teeth in displeasure. _So what Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy had said is true. They were resurrected back with magic._ It crossed its arms as it settled upon the edge of the bed. _If the cards helped her regain her memories at that dimension, can it be that her memories and magic are sealed up by magic as well? I think it's time to call upon Yue for advice. _

* * *

"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you listening to us?" A girl with long, black hair and ruby eyes scanned the brown-haired boy's listless face. "What is the matter with you? I have never seen you so distracted."

"I'm sorry, Meiling. What were you saying?" Syaoran blinked, uncomfortable at the glance that his cousin was making at him.

"He's so distracted that he didn't hear us, Daidouji-san." Meiling addressed her attention to another girl with greyish-black hair.

"I guess that he's as worried as we are." Tomoyo paused. "Li-kun, so what should we do?" 

"I don't know. But all I know is that Sakura needs our help. We need to be there for her."

* * *

Outside the Kinomoto residence, near the window leading to Sakura's bedroom, was a large tree. It had been there since the day the family moved into the house and had stood there for many years, as a part of the family. However, unknown to the inhabitants of the house and the tree, two female human-like beings spied into the young girl's room, a smile on their faces. 

_Author's Notes (again): As I have promised, I gave a more detailed account of how Sakura resurrect the cards, in an image that Kero-chan (and us) see by it touching Sakura's forehead. Kero-chan communicated with the cards through telepathy and he saw the image also through telepathy. _

_Also, I'm bring in Eriol into this fanfic. I know that this fanfic has alot of characters and I do feel that I'm suffocating from writing with so many characters. But Eriol is important in this fanfic. He is the wisdom behind the characters so I can't skip him. _

_As for the chant that I created for Sakura to resurrect the cards, part of it was derived from the original chant, and the rest of it was composed by me to fit the plot.   _ 


	10. The Love of a Father...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: At the moment, the recent chapters are fairly short. But the next chapter will be rather long, but I shall not explain why. Recently, my email account has not been functioning properly so I have not been able to inform people who want to be updated on the coming chapters. But now that it is working again, I'll go back to emailing you. In the meanwhile, enjoy.

Glossary of words that I used:

'Otousan' – Honorific term for father

'Konban wa' – Good evening

'Oniisan' – Honorific term for older brother

"Thank you, Touya, for inviting me over for dinner." A tall male spotting greyish hair and a pair of large-framed spectacles entered the main door and slipped out of his brown shoes to step into the long hallway. "Since the day we entered university, we hardly have time to come here for a meal."

"Then, eat to your fill, because my father is cooking today and he's making his famous steak." The dark-haired male smiled, adding an assuring pat on the grayish-haired male. "Besides, Otousan misses you alot. Do you know that, Yuki?"

"Ah, your father! I always have to thank him for his wonderful meals. Speaking of which, how is Sakura-chan?"

"Still the same. Otousan thought that her changed personality was due to her reaching of age and becoming rebellious. As a father and a teacher, he thought he could counsel her. But Sakura's loss of memories can't be counseled and Otousan, not knowing that, always feels that he has failed as a father in upbringing her."

The two males entered the spacious kitchen-cum-dining room, where they saw another male of about forty years of age occupying himself with the task of chopping the onions while stirring the stew. 

"Konban wa, Kinomoto-san." Yukito bowed his head. "Pardon me for dropping by."

The older man turned around. "Ah! I know it is you, Yukito-san. You are welcome here so you don't have to apologise to me. Dinner will be ready in a short while so make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

Just as the two young adults settled down onto the hard chairs of the dining table, a soft but clear female voice sounded from the hallway outside the kitchen.

"Konban wa, Otousan, Oniisan and Tsukishiro-san."

"Sakura-san," The brown-haired man smiled as he balanced two plates of steaming steak onto the dining table. "You are right on time. Dinner's ready. Come and sit down."

The auburn-haired girl silently sat down, uttering no response. Her father looked at her with the saddest of eyes, and sighed. 

* * * 

Kero-chan glanced up from the book it was reading. Its beady eyes squinted together as it strained to hear the muffled sounds from below. _Is that Yue? Just in time too. I need to ask him of his opinions regarding Sakura's lost memories. _It lifted itself upon its white wings and drifted to the door leading out to the hallway of the second floor. _Now, how will I get him to come over?_

* * *

He sensed it again. _The cards! They are up to it again, up to something that even I myself have not conceived. But I only felt the presence of two beings._ He gripped his left hand into a fist and slammed it hard against the wall. _No! I won't lose the bet! I'll let her become extremely powerful by reviving them and then… I'll spoil the cards' master plan when it reaches the climax._

* * *

"Come, Sakura-san. Have a bit of this? It's quite nice." Fujitaka smiled, as he placed a piece of boiled carrot on his daughter's plate. 

"No, thank you. I'm quite full already. I'll like to go back to my room." The auburn-haired girl stood up and carried her plate over to the sink in the kitchen.

Fujitaka sighed. _There she goes again. We hardly have a proper meal together and she hardly sits down for dinner for more than ten minutes. But I can't give up. She is my daughter. I have my responsibility to look after her, ever since Nadeshiko passed away._ He made a quick glance at the photo frame standing erect against the pot of pale white flowers, and then shook his head.

"Sakura-san, there is a strawberry shortcake in the fridge as dessert. Do you want to have it with us?"

"No, I'm quite full."

"But it's your favourite. Don't you want to try it?"

"I said that I'm quite full. Will you stop pressurizing me? Oh… I need some fresh air. I'm going out."

Fujitaka stared at his blurred reflection in the soup, as the main door slammed to a shut. _Where have I gone wrong again? Why? Is the way that I talked to her wrong?_

Yukito and Touya glanced at each other, and the two nodded as if in agreement. "Kinomoto-san, I'll go after her and bring her home. Maybe, she's just tired from school." Yukito made a head bow and headed for the main door. 

But the miserable feeling hidden under Fujitaka's blank expression could not be dulled.

* * *

Kero-chan heard the main door of the house open and close twice. It floated to the window and saw first Sakura and then Yukito leave the building. _This is the best time to talk to Yue. I better catch up with him before he has gone far._ It pushed the large window with all its might, creating a small gap that was big enough for it to drift out. _Wait for me. Don't leave me behind._

* * *

Sakura glanced behind, conscious of the greyish-haired male following behind her. _Can't they stop treating me as a child? For once, I am already fourteen. After what has happened this afternoon, all I want is a place where I can peacefully think things through. But after coming home and taking that nap, I am still troubled. I don't want the cards to sacrifice themselves for me. But I can't think. I can't think of anything in that house. Otousan also keeps asking me to do things that I don't want to._

She turned to the left, in the direction of King Penguin Park, her eyes darting behind her occasionally to see Yukito falling closely. _I want some time alone. Maybe, I'll lose him in the forest ahead._ She smiled, as she entered the pathway surrounded by tall woody trees, obvious that Yukito tagged along. 

But unknown to the auburn-haired girl and the greyish-haired man, the forest they entered flashed forth a pinkish light that faded in the next minute. 


	11. My Name, Kinomoto Sakura...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay. I have been busy, preparing for a presentation on this coming weekend. I have done many other presentations before, but this presentation means alot to me and I need to put my heart into preparing it. Also, I'm also giving tuition now, as a part-time job to earn some extra cash, so I do not have much time as before. I hope you don't mind that. Also, I'll like to thank the readers who have given my fanfic a rating. I really appreciate your comments. Thank you.

Glossary of words that I used:

_'Chotto matte' – Wait for me_

_'Nani' – What_

_'Gambatte' – Keep up the good effort; the literal meaning is 'add oil' in Chinese, which implies adding more effort into the thing_

_'Hoe' – Sakura's special exclamation_

_'Otousan' – Honorific term for father_

_'Gomen ne' – I'm sorry_

Kero-chan paused behind a huge tree as it watched Sakura and Yukito enter the dark forest on the other end of the jogging path. It scanned the path for any possible passer-by before floating out of the shadow of the tree. "Chotto matte!" The yellow creature cried out, but silence greeted it back.

A flash of bright pinkish light penetrated from the forest itself and caught the eye of the yellow creature before it faded. _What's this light? Don't tell me Sakura is in trouble._ It charged out in the direction where the auburn-haired girl and greyish-haired man had entered, but was repelled back by an invisible force that covered the entire forest. 

"Nani! A magical barrier! What kind of a joke is this?" Kero-chan brought itself closer to the forest and tapped its palms against empty air. The aura forming the barrier reflected off its physical contacts, showing off a shimmer of golden yellow light. It gritted its teeth. "If you don't let me through, I'm going to break my way in." The barrier did not subside to Kero-chan's taunts, but gleamed under the poor street light. 

"Fine! I'm going to break my way through!" It closed its eyes and allowed itself into the state of meditation. A sphere of golden yellow aura penetrated out of the yellow creature in the form of ripples as its small, white wings extended to wrap the small body in large, yellowish-white wings. Finally, the wings pulled back to reveal a lion with amour on its upper part of its body, with a bright red jewel on its forehead. 

Cerberus moved back a few paces, giving itself and the barrier some distance. Then, it pulled back a breath of air and a large stream of flame protruded out of its mouth towards the barrier. Yet, the barrier remained intact, as smaller bits of flame bounced off it. 

"Darn!" Cerberus paused, contemplating. _Who could be strong enough to stop me? Only Sakura and… Clow Reed._

* * *

Kaima stood way above the forest, watching with a keen, but disturbed eye. _Interesting creature that can morph… I wonder if it's related to that Kinomoto girl. But how is it not able to enter the forest with the girl and the man? I did not place any barrier this time. Can there be another person around, watching and controlling this?_ The dark sorcerer crossed his arms, as his attention swayed from the events in the park. _The cards cannot have that ability. What's their main master plan? Is someone else directing them?_

He turned his attention back to the beast again. _If someone is directing them, who can he be, and what is his objective?_

* * *

_I sense that my presence is felt._ A teenage boy with bluish hair smiled faintly as a golden circle of a sun and a crescent moon lit up his feet. _Cerberus may know who set the barrier, but I'm not worried over what possible threat it will pose to the intended purpose of the cards. I'm more worried over the other sorcerer. His strength is great and so is his anger and frustration. But Sakura-san will survive through this. Gambatte, Sakura-san…_

* * *

Sakura moved along the dirt path in the forest uneasily. The trees looked ominous, as though the shadows hid terrible things that avoided the daylight and appeared when the moon rose up in the sky. 

She took a glance behind, but saw no one there. _Oh, I do regret my decision. Tsukishiro-san is lost now, and I think I am lost too. The trees are so frightening. I don't want to be alone now._ A tear threatened to spill out, as she stood rooted to the spot in the forest. The branches of the tress seemed to stretch forth, almost as if to grab hold of her. Sounds of wood creaking echoed far beyond the dark shadows of the trees.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered, her palms placed together, in the form of praying, as she started moving again. Something broke and fell, creating a loud thud on the ground. Another object broke and fell onto the auburn-haired girl's head, sending her into a state of frenzy and fear. But as she calmed herself down, she realized that it was a Sakura flower. 

_Hoe? A Sakura here? And in full bloom at this hour?_ She observed it carefully for a minute longer. The beauty and simplicity of the flower overcame her fear and a breeze of calmness directed her to continue on further into the forest.

* * *

Yukito stopped in his tracks as a conscious knowledge that he could no longer see Sakura overwhelmed him. _Strange. I was sure that I followed her closely enough. Now how did I lose sight of her?_ He glanced to his left and then to his right, conscious of the growing shadows of the trees. The branches were seemingly long, like the hands of old witches and the hour was bewitching. However, the greyish-haired man was not overwhelmed by fear, but felt rather comfortable among the trees. 

"Sakura-chan, where are you?" He shouted, but the rustling of the leaves answered him back. _I'm worried. I'm supposed to bring her home and it's dangerous for a girl to be alone out here. The other half of me is worried too. He wants to find her._

Yukito's eyelids covered over his eyes and unconsciousness struck him. Large pearl-white wings enveloped him and a sphere of bluish-silver aura penetrated out of him. Just as sudden as the wings had appeared, they quickly folded back to reveal a tall man with long white hair and translucent greyish-blue eyes, dawning the clothes of white and violet. 

"That is an unnatural look for the trees and the woods. They are covering up the other end, as if they are blocking other people from going there." Yue moved closer to take a better look, and instantaneously, the branches and vines tightened together. 

"She should be there."

* * *

Cerberus paced to and fro outside the forest, its frustration accumulating every single minute. "Arghhh! I can't think of a way to get in."

It paused in front of the sinister-looking transparent barrier, contemplating of any other alternative. _This reminds me of the last time that Sakura was trapped in the hole in King Penguin Park, leaving me, Tomoyo… That's right. I'll go and get help from Tomoyo._

* * *

Sakura stopped, as a large, plain field became visible in front of her. A nearby huge tree was littering the field with many petals and leaves, creating a colourful bed of pink and green on the field. The breeze lifted the Sakura flower out of her hand and carried it to the centre of the field, and upon the flower touching the ground, an image surfaced on the other side of the field.

* * *

Yue gently touched the wall of vines and branches, and a pinkish glow emitted from them. "Cards?" He ran his fingers against the rough surface, letting his mind speak with the plants. Slowly but surely, the vines and branches softened their grip on each other and pulled away, just like a gate being pulled open. 

"Thank you." Yue lifted his fingers off the wall, and proceed through the gateway. As he passed through, the vines and branches emitted the same pink glow and crept together to form back the same blockade a while ago.

* * *

Sakura stepped forward into the shower of flowers, watching the image of the Sports Meet re-enact in front of her eyes. From the far end, she recognised a tall man of late thirties carrying a big ice box. "Otousan…"

The man did not take notice of her but ran in the direction to a mat where four people were sitting. One of them, a ten-year-old girl, with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, stood up to welcome the new arrival. 

"This seems to be part of my memories as well. Does that mean that I'm now in the dimension where my memories and feelings are trapped? But how can it be inside a forest? Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy brought me there. Don't tell me another card brought me here?"

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san." Sakura turned to look at the younger Fujitaka, when he touched the head of her younger self. The girl responded by hugging her father and exclaiming that she was happy that he had come. 

"Otousan looked so much younger then. He now looks like he has aged alot over this short four years. He is still always there for me, but I have taken him for granted."

The image shifted to her house's basement. The younger girl was clad in a thick pink-white outfit, and had already captured one card and was about to capture the other. But Kero-chan stopped her, telling her to wait. The surrounding woods shrunk back and finally a petite female human-like being with lush green hair appeared at the edge of the table. It floated up and returned back to its card form. "Wood is indeed a gentle card." Kero-chan added before the image disappeared and Sakura found herself back at the field. 

A tear threatened to break out of her eyes. "Wood is indeed a gentle card? My name, Kinomoto Sakura, in Kanji, means cherry blossom having the base of wood. But I have not been nice towards Otousan and I have not been gentle at all. I don't deserve the name that I have." With that, she crouched down to a squatting position and sobbed.

_Don't cry. We know that you aren't that bad._ Two female voices resonated in her mind, from above her. Sakura looked up to see two human-like beings, one entirely in pink with her hair in huge curls and the other looking exactly like the card in the second image.

"Flower and Wood?"

_Yes. What you saw is part of your memories. We have helped you recover back your memories of your true self and… your feelings you have for your father. But we have used up our strength… to bring you into the dimension… of memories._

"But I have never left the forest, unlike the other time where Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy brought me to another place."

_Yes, that's true… But this dimension of memories is not a place… It can be… very near… and it can be very far… It can come as a place totally black… and it can also come as a place deep… in the woods here… Now, we have… only unlocked the memories… pertaining to us… We shall… also have to become… normal cards._

"Why? Why do you have to do this?"

_Because… we like to… see the real… happy you…_ Then the two beings lost their final shine of pink aura and reverted back to grey cards.

Sakura picked up the cards amidst tears. "Thank you." 

* * *

"I hope we are not too late." Syaoran uttered, as he ran as fast as he could alongside Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero-chan.

"Sakura-chan, please be alright." Tomoyo whispered along, as she tried to keep in pace with the others. 

* * *

Sakura pulled out her star key. "O Key that conceals the powers of the stars, reveal thy true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under thy covenant, release!" The key flashed forth a glow and extended itself to become a staff of an arm's length.

"Thank you." She whispered to the cards and tossed them into the air. As soon as she had done so, she lifted her staff towards them and started to recite another chant. "O Cards that were once created by Clow, and once reborn under the name of Sakura, listen to thy mistress. Gifts of memories recover thy bit of power and thus, O Cards, relive upon this new strength, under the name of thy mistress, Sakura."

The grey cards were surged with an aura of bright pink, and the glare of the light lit up the surrounding trees and bushes, chasing the dark shadows away. Finally the light faded and the two cards, glowing in pink, danced around Sakura as if to say, 'Thank you'. That way they remained, dancing around in a protective manner till Yue came upon them and the sleeping girl. 

Author's Notes (again): I will like to clarify the doubts existing the using of name 'Kero-chan' and 'Cerberus'. Whenever I use 'Kero-chan', I will be referring to the decoy form of the guardian beast, but when I use 'Cerberus', I am referring to the true form of the guardian beast. Of course, when Sakura calls Kero-chan 'Cerberus', I am implying that Sakura is looking at the true form of the beast.

_The images that are mentioned in this chapter came from episode four and ten. As usual, I did not mention the entire episode, but gist of it. I hope this is no spoiler for those who have not yet watched the anime before._

_The account of Sakura being trapped in a hole in King Penguin Park comes from episode 52, which is one of my favourites, because it is a S+S scene. Do watch it, if you haven't done so. _


	12. Do You Think I'll Be Able to Recover Bac...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: Well, a new chapter. I hope it's good because now I'm moving straight into the love between Syaoran and Sakura. Of course, that doesn't mean that it will be a straight tale of love between the two of them as I still have to recover for her the other memories and feelings for the other people around her. 

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Yokatta' – Thank God_

_'Kami' – God_

_'Gomen nasai' – I'm sorry; the shorter form is 'Gomen'_

_'Arigato' – Thank you_

_'Otousan' – Honorific term for father_

As Yue moved out of the forest, with the sleeping auburn-haired girl in his arms, he could not help noticing an aura dissipating away from around the forest. _That is Clow Reed's aura. Can that mean that he is back again?_ He shook his head, as he laid Sakura against a tree. Closing his eyes, his large pearl-white wings enveloped him. Radiance was emitted out of those thick, feathered wings and finally, they pulled away and disappeared to reveal Yukito.

"Ah, I'm out of the forest." Yukito paused, as to take a better look of his surroundings. Then his eyes became conscious of Sakura resting against the tree. He squatted down near her and gently shook her by her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, wake up!" The girl stirred, but refused to open her eyes. Yukito sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. She's alright."

"Tsukishiro-san!" Yukito heard his name being called and he turned his attention towards the direction from where the sound came from. There he spotted Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling and Kero-chan.

"Ah, it's you, Tomoyo-chan, and Li-kun, you are back here in Japan." He smiled and waved to them to come over. The new arrivals finally caught up with him, their breath heavy and tired. Yukito waited for the four of them to calm down and gain their breath before he explained anything to them.

"Sakura-chan is over there." He pointed at the girl leaning against the tree. "She is alright now, but tired and asleep she is."

"Yokatta!" They all sighed. Tomoyo moved closer to Sakura and gently touched her face. "I wonder what has happened to her. She has never looked so tired… since the day she captured Void."

"I know what has happened." Kero-chan intercepted their train of thought. Everyone turned to look at the yellow creature. "At least, to some extent, I think I do know."

"Then, tell us what is going on." Syaoran stared it impatiently.

"Yah! If you know, tell us." Meiling added.

Kero-chan looked at Yukito. "That, I will do, but now isn't the time for this. Let us bring Sakura home first."

"Yes, I agree with Kero-chan." Yukito raised his voice after remaining silent for a while. "It's late and her father is waiting for her too."

"I'll carry her." Syaoran exclaimed, as he moved towards Sakura and lifted her into his arms. "I promised her that I'll make up to her. Meiling, go home first. I'll be back soon."

Meiling turned. "Alright. I get your message. Take care then." She was about to go back the way she came, when she saw Tomoyo looking tired and worried. Gently, she rested her hand on the other girl and silently, she encouraged her to leave as well.

"Then, let's go back now." Yukito exclaimed. 

* * *

Kaima watched the break-up of the strange group of people and beings with a disquieting mind. _It's getting more and more unbelievable. First, the appearance of the cards to the rescue of their mistress. Then, that brown-haired Chinese male stepped in to help her. Now, two beings that can morph from one state to another and back again. This is no longer interesting. _

He stepped away from his viewing place and leapt across a huge gap to reach the roof of the adjourning building. _All of these are making my desire for her power more and more complicated. When I want to foil the cards' plan, something else will coop up. Is there someone else controlling the whole event?_ He sneered. _No, I can't let them stop my plan to become Kami. I have to become Kami… for the sake of Liya._

* * *

As Syaoran carried Sakura in his arms, his mind was running wild with frustration and confusion. _What exactly is going on? Although Sakura seems to be regaining back bits and pieces of her memories and feelings, I cannot help feeling that there is more to this act than what it seems._ He took a quick glance at Sakura, taking in the peaceful smile on her face. _I won't leave you alone to face all this. I promise that I won't leave you alone to face all this._

* * *

Fujitaka sat alone on a chair in the dining room, quietly staring at his wife's photo on the photo frame. _Nadeshiko, do you think I have failed as a father? I can no longer comprehend Sakura-san. She has never opened up to me for the past two years and always carries a troubled look on her face. Nadeshiko, do you think it's my fault? What should I do? I really… I really don't know._

* * *

Slowly but surely, the full strength of fatigue waned off the auburn-haired girl and she became conscious of the fact that she was moving and being carried by someone. She could hear his heartbeat next to her right ear, clear and harmonious, almost as if the sound of his heartbeat was what she had always been waiting for to hear. 

She opened her eyes to see who was carrying her and realized that the person was Syaoran, a boy who seemingly knew her for a long while but yet she could not remember everything about him. She closed her eyes and snuggled up close to him. _I don't want to let go of him. But I'm supposed to be dating Kaima-kun. How can I think of such a thing as to hang myself on Li-kun? But somehow, I feel a stronger emotion with Li-kun than with Kaima-kun. Why?_

She opened her eyes again and gazed at the serious but warm face of Syaoran. _Perhaps… perhaps… there is a part of my memories that will explain this strange yet lovely feeling that I'm having now._ With that assurance, she closed her eyes again to listen closely to his heartbeat.

* * *

"We are here already." Yukito stared at the house that he had left a while ago. "About discussing what exactly happened, let us leave it to tomorrow, where Sakura-chan is better." 

Kero-chan nodded in agreement. "Then, I'm going back to the room first." It darted up to the window and squeezed itself through the gap. 

"I think we better wake Sakura-chan up." Yukito turned his attention from the yellow creature onto Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. He turned to the auburn-haired girl and gently called out to her. "Sakura, Sakura, wake up." The girl stirred and opened her eyes. "You are back at your house, Sakura. Wake up."

Sakura glanced at her surroundings and awareness struck her. She jumped hurriedly off Syaoran's arms. "Gomen nasai."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's ok."

"Thank you for sending me home." She smiled and moved towards the door. She paused, and turned back to Syaoran. "Do… do you think I'll be able to recover back my memories?"

Syaoran smiled. "I'm sure you will."

"Arigato."

* * *

_Maybe, maybe, I should stop waiting._ Fujitaka looked at the clock as the minute hand completed another round. _Maybe, that's the best way for her._ Just as he got up from his seat in the dining room, he heard the main door open and close. He stepped into the hallway and spotted his daughter. "Sakura-san." 

The auburn-haired girl turned her attention to the voice, responding back with "Otousan". An awkward silence fell upon them for a minute, and then Sakura moved towards her father. 

"Otousan," Sakura began, tears welling up in her eyes. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai. I have made you worried. I'm so sorry." Fujitaka was startled by the reaction, but a faint smile appeared in his face. "It's alright. Everything is alright now. Otousan isn't angry with you. So don't cry anymore, Sakura-san."

The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I will." Then, he reached out to hug his child, his daughter, and the girl gladly accepted the hug. From then on, Fujitaka felt a stronger love for his daughter. 

_Author's Notes (again): Well, is it good? I need your comments to see how I can improve on this. Also, as I was reading through this and going through my research on this fanfic, I realized that I made errors in the last chapter, which I have corrected. However, I have also made another mistake with Naoko's surname, which I did not change. It starts with a 'Y', not a 'T'. I apologise to Naoko's fans for this mistake. _

_Well, are you surprised that Kero-chan is no longer avoiding Yukito? Well, I set it that Kero-chan's decoy form and true form are already known to Yukito. So it makes this fanfic alot easier to write. _


	13. Kaima Moikudan's Scheme

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: This chapter is relatively short because it is one of the chapters that serve as a linkage between the previous chapter and the coming chapters, so as to make the entire fanfic flow. So I hope you won't mind the length. Personally, I was a little affected when writing this, being Chinese New Year. Well, enjoy…

Glossary of words that I used: 

'Otousan' – Honorific term for father

'Ohayo' – Good morning; this is a more informal greeting compared to 'Ohayo gozaimasu'

'Hai' – Yes

'Daijoubu desu' – I am fine.

'Hajimemashite' – How do you do? Mostly used for introductions.

The sound of the birds chirping outside the window marked the beginning of a new day, with the golden rays of the sun peeking into the room on the second floor of the Kinomoto residence. Sakura stirred in her bed, opening her eyes to absorb the radiance of the sunlight falling upon the bed and her.

"What time is it?" She muttered softly to herself, as she reached over to grab the alarm clock. The hands of the clock indicated that it was only seven in the morning and Sakura gave herself the luxury of continuing in bed, with her comforter pulled up to her chin.

_Still early. I think I can wait for a while before getting up. Cerberus isn't up yet either._ Her thoughts strayed to that of last night and her snuggling close to Li-kun resurfaced in her mind. She blushed for a minute long, before shaking that feeling off. _Why? I am supposed to be dating Kaima-kun. Why? I just met Li-kun. Why? Do I know him a long time ago? Why? Why? Why?_

She climbed out of bed and crossed over to the closet. She pulled out her uniform and quickly dawned it on. _No point thinking too much about it. There may be a part of my memories that can explain my emotions._ With that, she smiled and picked up a brush to brush her auburn hair.

"Sakura-san, wake up! Breakfast will be ready in a short while!" Otousan's voice sounded from below. 

"Hai! Coming!" She responded back, as she stepped out of the room and climbed down the stairs, stopping by at the toilet in the meanwhile. As she neared the dining room, she saw her father laying the table with plates and cutlery. "Ohayo, Otousan." 

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. You are early today." The middle-aged man smiled as he looked at his daughter. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Hai. Daijoubu desu. So don't worry about me."

"Ah, that's good. Well, sit down. Breakfast will ready soon."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Tomoyo stared at the yellow sachet, which contained a rabbit-faced eraser. _"From now on, I will be sitting next to you. Pleased to know you. Huh? You didn't bring an eraser? Here, you can have this. If you like it, you can keep it."_ "Sakura-chan…"

"Miss, the car is ready. We will be waiting for you at the porch." The voice of one of the female bodyguards was heard from the other side of the door, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hai." Tomoyo laid the yellow sachet back into the wooden box and locked the box up. She slipped the key back into a drawer and crossed over to the other side of her room for her bag. As she swung it over her back, her eyes caught sight of the paper bag lying against the table. She picked it up and stared at its contents – a silvery white outfit with black laces around the collar, sleeve-ends and waist and an accompanying cap and pair of boots_. I made this shortly after Sakura-chan lost her memories, and all this while, it has remained there untouched. Will she… will she ever wear the outfits that I have made for her? Will I ever be able to capture her on film again?_

* * *

Sakura smiled as she skipped along the corridor leading to her classroom. _I don't know why, but I'm looking forward to going to class._ Her smile broadened as she neared the classroom.

"Kinomoto!" A dark male voice came upon her from behind. Sakura turned around to see Kaima Moikudan standing against the wall. 

"Ohayo, Kaima-kun. Is anything the matter?"

Kaima moved closer to her and casually flipped a lock of her hair. "I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I shouldn't have left you in school like that." He twirled the lock of hair around his finger.

Sakura blushed at his words. "Don't worry. I'm not angry with you at all. Besides, you said that you got something on. I can understand that."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Well, before you return back to class, I just want to tell you that I'm your only friend." He looked intensively at her eyes, as if mesmerizing her. 

Sakura felt her mind and will waning. "You are my only friend?"

"Yes. I am your only friend. So you must not trust any other people."

"You are… my only friend. I must not… trust any other people." Sakura repeated, her emerald green eyes dulled by the spell.

"Yes." With that, he let go of his prey's mind, and walked into his classroom, with an obvious sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Syaoran sat at his desk, his eyes falling on the empty seat in front of his own desk. _Sakura isn't here yet._ His mind swayed to the previous night's events. _What is exactly going on? Somehow, I have a bad feeling about all these. Something evil is brooding in the air. I don't like this omen._ He looked out of the window and gazed at a faraway object, lost in his thoughts. 

Meiling turned to look at her cousin and saw his troubled expression. _Syaoran has been quiet since he returned back last night. I hope nothing bad has happened._ She turned herself in her seat, so as to face the brown-haired male. "Come on, Syaoran. Cheer up."

Syaoran turned his eyes off the far-off object and looked at the ruby-eyed girl for once since he sat down. "Why do I have to cheer up?"

"Because… something is bothering you."

"No. Nothing is bothering me."

"Don't lie to me." Meiling turned herself so that she faced the front again. "You are worried about Kinomoto-san. That's what you are thinking. Don't deny it."

"I…" Syaoran began, but the opening and closing of the sliding door stopped him. Sakura moved towards her seat and settled down on it. 

"Ohayo, Sakura." He smiled. _I'm glad that she is alright now._

"Ohayo." The auburn-haired girl replied without even looking at him. Her emerald green eyes had life back in them, but a dark swirl remained hidden deep down. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran called again, but got no further response from her. _What is the matter with her?_ Little did he know that Sakura had been bewitched.

* * *

Kaima laughed silently as he sat down by his desk. _Everything is going as I have planned. Sakura can't break that spell. Neither can anyone else. She won't be able to trust anyone else except me. Then, I'll be able to manipulate her. The cards will not be able to anticipate this. _

He looked up as the form teacher of his class stepped in. _Why do I have to go through this everyday, studying subjects that I have already known years and years ago? I am better than anyone here, including the sensei. What's more, the topics taught here are so boring and dull, unlike the topics that Liya and I had studied together back then._

"Class, today we have with us a new student who came from England. Please welcome him. You can come in now." A teenager with neat bluish hair and spotting a pair of spectacles entered the room at the command of the teacher and stood by him. 

"Hajimemashite. My name is Hiragizawa Eriol, and I'm from England."

Kaima stared hard at the new student. _I don't like him. There is something about him. But why? Why can't I figure out what's so special about him?_ He raised a low gurgling sound as he glared at the bluish-haired boy.

"Let's see. There's an empty seat behind Moikudan's seat. Hiragizawa, you can sit there." The teacher's voice broke Kaima's train of thought. He watched with suspicion as the boy walked up to him. 

The teenager paused in front of him, staring at him for a while. _What is he staring at?_ Just as Kaima was about to raise his voice to challenge the new arrival, the bluish-haired male smiled and continued on to his desk.

_What is all that about? Maybe, I'm over-sensitive. He seems normal. So I don't have to bother myself about him. After all, he's unlikely to pose a threat to me, regarding Kinomoto._ Kaima shrugged as he felt the boy sat down. But the boy, whose name was Eriol, grinned, as if he had heard Kaima's thoughts.

* * *

As the school chime rang and lessons proceed underway, no one came to know of what the dark sorcerer, Kaima had installed for Sakura. Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo felt an discomforting silence from Sakura but could not figure out the cause of it. So they remained quiet throughout the two hours of lessons. 

Yet, not all beings were ignorant to what was going to happen, for six non-human-like beings waited at the entrance of the school building, a trail of pink aura around them. No one noticed their presence and no one knew of what they were waiting for. Then, a wisp of air came upon them and they disappeared into the school compounds, their pink aura lingering behind for a while.  

_Author's Notes (again): I know you may be wondering why I did not put Eriol in the same class with Sakura and the others, but choose to place him in the same class with Kaima. Well, three reasons to that. Firstly, I don't think it looks good for a class to have so many good guys in it. Sakura has Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo with her and that is considered alot._ _Secondly, Eriol's presence is supposed to be kept a secret from Sakura and others till an appropriate time. No offence for Eriol's fans because that doesn't mean that Eriol's appearance will be few. Thirdly, Eriol is the only person who knows the real identity of Kaima and he's in his class to keep a check on him. Well, to say, I have many plans for Eriol. _

_The eraser that Tomoyo was looking at was a gift from Sakura when they first met in class. That reminiscence is taken form episode 11 after the Shield has been sealed. _

_Thanks so much for your support all this while. I appreciate your comments. I will continue to work on it. As for writing a sequel for 'Destiny', I have thought about that before when I was writing it then. I don't quite have inspiration then as well as now to begin a sequel on that. But once I do, I will let you know.  _

**__**


	14. The Painful Friendship of Tomoyo Daidouj...

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

Author's Notes: I was suffering from a major writer's block when I was writing this chapter. The inspiration did not come easy, so I have to apologise for the length and the language. But still, I appreciate your comments and thank you for your readership. Thanks…

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Sensei' – Teacher_

_'Domo arigato gozaimashita' – Thank you very much; this is in the past tense, making it very formal_

_'Hoe' – Sakura's special exclamation_

_'Daijoubu' – Are you alright?_

_'Isoide' – Hurry up_

There was hardly any noise coming from Form 2-3, the form class that Tomoyo Daidouji was in, only the occasional female voice of Shigeri-sensei explaining the mathematical theory behind trigonometry and the scribbling sound that the pen made on paper as the students took down notes. 

As Tomoyo jotted down the formulas, she took a glance at the auburn-haired girl sitting to her left. The girl was sitting quietly by her seat, and her pen had remained untouched for the past two hours of lessons. _There is something strange about Sakura-chan. She may be quiet at times and now and then may not be taking notes, but… there's something else that's odd and disturbing about her. There seems to be hostility in her eyes, like everyone in class is her enemy. Is she all right?_

True to Tomoyo's observation, Sakura was glaring at every single person in her class. Her hands were deeply clenched into tight fists, her eyebrows knotted together and words inaudible to others were muttered in between her tight-pressed lips. "Can't trust anyone here. Nobody here is my friend." 

Tomoyo picked up her pen and copied another formula into her notebook. _Is she troubled by the recent things that have happened? I wish I could share her troubles._ She shook her head as she pulled out a memo pad from her bag. _I'll write her a note. Yes, that's what I'll do._

On the memo pad, Tomoyo wrote in her neat handwriting. 'Sakura-chan, are you all right? You don't look so well today. Is something bothering you?' Upon finishing the note, she tore the paper out of the pad, folded it neatly and slipped it onto Sakura's desk. She waited patiently, pretending to pay attention, as she observed Sakura noticing and then reading the slip. But just as she thought that Sakura would reply her back in another slip of paper or whisper an assurance to her, Sakura gripped the paper by the edge and tore it into two.

Tomoyo gasped. The image of that slip of paper being torn into two repeated over and over in her mind. _Why? Why did she tear the paper up? Even when she couldn't remember anything about the past and the feelings with it, she has never done this before._ Disgruntled by this sudden and unexpected action, she picked up her pen and started writing. 'Sakura-chan, what's the matter with you today? Why did you tear up my note? Did I do anything wrong?'

Just like the first note, Tomoyo folded it up neatly and slipped it onto Sakura's desk. But without bothering herself to read the note, Sakura tore the note to bits and pieces of paper, littering her desk. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. All these fourteen years, she had never cried before, but now the agony of Sakura's indifferent attitude was too much for her. _What have I done wrong?_

Slowly, she raised her voice to a loud whisper, and her words came out in a quiver. "Why? Sakura-chan… why?" Sakura turned to face her, emerald eyes meeting lavender blue eyes. 

"You don't have to pretend to be so concerned about me, because you are no friend of mine. So drop that hypocritical act, Daidouji-san!" Sakura exclaimed, loud enough for the both of them. Then, she stood up immediately, catching the attention of the entire class. "Sensei, I don't feel well. May I go the washroom?"

Shigeri-sensei observed her for a short while, and then answered, "Yes." Tomoyo's eyes followed Sakura out of the room, tears edging to the corners of her eyes. _Hypocritical act? What does she mean by that? What does she mean by that? I have to find out. I have to find out._

She also stood up, startling Meiling and Syaoran, who had also watched Sakura step out of the classroom. "Sensei, if you don't mind, can I accompany Sakura-chan? You know… check on her." She was afraid that Shigeri-sensei would say no to her request, but fortunately, Shigeri-sensei nodded her head as a sign of approval.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita." Tomoyo exclaimed, as she followed after Sakura, carrying the paper bag containing the silvery white outfit with her. 

* * *

Kaima laughed silently at his seat as he watched the event of Sakura leaving her classroom take place in his mind. His lips twisted to that of a sinister sneer as the image finally faded away. _Well, well, well. I can't help but think of myself as a genius. She can't even trust her very best friend. When something happened to her, she won't turn to anyone for help._ He snickered. _Besides, she won't have anyone to turn to._

Behind him, the bluish-haired boy called Eriol observed him with interest, a thin smile on his face. "Just a bit more… just a bit more." He muttered so softly, that no one but himself could hear. 

* * *

Five minutes had passed since Sakura and Tomoyo left the classroom and Shigeri-sensei continued on with teaching trigonometry. Peace settled back, as the students directed their attention from the two girls who had left the room to the front, where the blackboard was.

Syaoran drew a triangular diagram in his own notebook, labeling the various angles with symbols. But for once, Syaoran was not concentrating on his favourite subject, but on what had happened five minutes ago. 

_What has happened?_ Syaoran pondered at every single possible cause. _I didn't notice anything till Sakura stood up suddenly._ He glanced at the blackboard and copied another diagram down, noting the formula alongside it. _Before I could find out what has happened, Daidouji-san followed out after her._

"Class, turn to exercise four, which is at the end of the topic of trigonometry, and do question one to ten now." Shigeri-sensei put down the chalk and proceed to move along the rows of tables to inspect their work.

Syaoran pulled out his exercise book and, without spending much effort, began answering the questions. _Sakura don't look right today. She looks extremely tensed up. Daidouji-san also doesn't look too well either. She looks like she's about to cry. Also, this brooding omen is starting to get on my nerves. The sensation of something bad going to happen is getting harder to dismiss. _

He put down his pen a while later, and scanned his exercise book for careless mistakes. Satisfied with it, he put it down and glanced at Meiling. The ruby-eyed girl was still working on the questions, pausing now and then on a demanding sum.

"Meiling, I… do you think Sakura is all right?" 

"She should be fine." Meiling muttered without looking up. "She has Daidouji-san with her."

"But… there's something strange about the two of them. It's…" Syaoran trailed off, as Meiling looked up from her exercise book, shaking her finger in a no-no manner.

"Trust the two of them." Meiling began, but something struck her, and her confidence was shaken. "If not, at least, trust Daidouji-san."

* * *

Eriol continued to observe the dark-looking student sitting in front of him, as he pretended to pay attention to the teacher. For a while, he had considered the prospect of consciously entering Kaima Moikudan's mind, but thought against it. _Too much is at risk. I may set him on the alert._

"Moikudan," The teacher called out the name of the dark-looking teenager. "Will you come over here? I'll like to talk to you about your last assignment that you handed up." Kaima stood up reluctantly and moved slowly to the front, a scowl on his face.

_Now is the chance._ Eriol smiled, watching Kaima pause grudgingly in front of the teacher. His right hand was raised off his own desk and rested against the back of the chair that Kaima sat on. A reddish aura glowered around his hand and spread towards the chair from the contact, covering it totally with a reddish glow that was invisible to the rest of the class. 

Finally, he pulled his hand away, a satisfaction on his face. _The stage is set. Now, all is left is for him to take his place on the seat._ He turned his attention to his book, as Kaima began to move back to his seat. Without any thoughts that his chair was tempered, Kaima sat down, cursing the red marks that he had received. Eriol smiled, watching an invisible barrier wrap around Kaima unknowingly. _Perfect! The scene is set according to that of what I have planned. _

* * *

Sakura continued down the corridor, heading for the washroom of that particular floor. _Daidouji-san is a hypocrite. I cannot trust what she says. They are just mere words to fool me. I can't trust anyone at all. I can't trust anyone except Kaima-kun…_ At the thought of Kaima, a sharp tinge of reminiscence struck her and Syaoran appeared in her mind. She shook her head. _What am I thinking of? I can't trust anyone at all, not even Daidouji-san or Li-kun._ A sudden flash of pink darting across the corridor caught her eye, breaking her train of thought. "Hoe? What the -?"

She paused, as conscious sounds of footsteps were heard behind her. She turned around to notice a girl with long, wavy hair gazing at her with a heavy and hard look, and cuddling a paper bag in her arms.

"Why did you follow me, Daidouji-san?" Sakura exclaimed. 

Tomoyo did not reply, but moved a few steps closer to the auburn-haired girl. "Why? Why did you say that I'm a hypocrite? I don't understand. I don't know what you meant by that."

"I say, drop your pretence. You pretended to be concerned about me because…" Sakura paused, contemplating for a reason. "Because you would be able to get me to try out your outfits. Am I right? So drop it. Drop your act."

"Is… is it true? Is it true that you think of me as such a person?" Tomoyo muttered softly, the paper bag falling out of her arms and landing on the floor with a soft thud, tears now forming at the corners of her eyes. For a moment, Sakura blinked, her guilt pricking her for making Tomoyo cry. But unknown to her, the dark swirl clouded her common sense, and she exclaimed, "That's what I think of you. I don't like you."

Tomoyo blinked, her sobs becoming much louder. She slouched onto the floor, her knees cushioning the weight of her upper body. "You… you don't like my outfits… you don't like me…" 

Sakura again felt her guilt pricking her, this time round being a stronger intensity. But the spell did not relent but increased its potency. _Why am I going soft just because she cried? She can't be trusted._ Preoccupied with her own thoughts, Sakura did not notice a round black shadow in front of her. She stepped onto it, and suddenly a pull from the shadowy circle tried to drag her in. 

Sakura screamed. Tomoyo had looked up at her sudden shout and saw, with shock, the black shadowy floor pulling Sakura in. She ran quickly over and reached out to catch hold of Sakura's wrist, stopping her from sliding any further into the shadowy hole. 

"Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked, in between her hiccups. "Come, your other arm. Then, I'll pull you up. I can't hold you for long. Isoide!"

Sakura looked at her, surprise written all over her face. "Why? Why did you help me, even after what I have said to you?"

"Because…" Tomoyo struggled. "Because you are my best friend. Now, pass me your other arm. I can't hold on any longer." Just as she paused, her grip on Sakura started to slip. "Isoide!"

Sakura pulled her other arm out of the black hole and extended it over to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo's fingers had given her the slip, and Sakura felt herself fall into an eternity of blackness. 

"Sakura-chan!" 

_Author's Notes (again): Well, I don't know you may be interested in this background knowledge, as it is pertaining to Kaima. Usually, most people are not interested in knowing more about the baddies. But anyway, in this chapter, I mention that Kaima was cursing at his marks. Well, he did not fail the paper, but perform extremely well for the assignment, as he knows all these things beforehand. Thus, the teacher calls him to praise him. But he's not satisfied with the score. He's a perfectionist, and demands the best of himself and everyone else, which we can see by his actions and thinking. _

_This chapter also presents Sakura in a negative light. No offence to Sakura fans out there. Sakura is behaving like that because of the spell. As to what happens later, I leave it to the next chapter. _

_I have this inspiration in my mind, to pen down the background writing of the prelude of this fanfic, that is to say, another fanfic that explain the entire events leading to the capture of Void, without Syaoran being around to assist Sakura. But I am not sure whether I will like to go ahead with this plan, as I myself have gotten tired of writing fanfics and am thinking of stopping upon finishing this recent fanfic that I am working on. So unless you feel that I should do so, I will not write the prelude to "Recollections of Memories". _

_Once again, thank you for your support. It has been encouraging. I thank you for your readership. _ 


	15. The Tears of Friendship

_Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp._

_Author's Notes: I'm really sorry. This week was an extremely busy week for me, getting results, filling in application forms and, of course, getting myself hooked onto Harry Potter. So I ended a little distracted from my weekly update. I hope you won't mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I wrote a few times of draft for this chapter before I was finally satisfied with it. _

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Hoe' – Sakura's special exclamation_

_'Ofuda' – A yellow slip of paper with Chinese writings on it with summoning abilities_

_'Yokatta' – Thank God_

_'Yo' – Particle added to the back of a Japanese word in order to add emphasis_

_'Domo arigato gozaimashita' – Thank you very much; formalized _

_'Gomen ne' – I'm sorry; more informal_

_'Iie' – No_

_'Arigato' – Thank you; less formal _

_'Hai' – Yes_

For how long she had been falling down the shadowy hole, Sakura simply had no idea. All around her, layers after layers of blackness stretched forever and ever. _I got to stop myself from falling any further. She looked up at the place where the hole had appeared and noticed that it was no longer visible to her eye. __I got to stop myself, or else, I won't be able to get out. She reached out for the darkness that formed the wall and tried to grope for anything that she could hold onto._

Strangely, her hand penetrated through the cold, slippery wall and opened a slit as she continued to slide further down the pit. The slit, however, did not remain there for long as other layers folded themselves over to cover it up. Sakura withdrew her hand, realizing that she had nothing solid to grab hold of. _It looks like I will never stop at all in this never-ending pit. _

Just as she had thought that was the conclusion to her fate, she landed hard on what seemed to be the ground. "Ouch." Her exclamation echoed off the penetrable wall, as she got up onto her feet and began to take a clearer observation of her surroundings. The darkness that formed the wall seemed to be changing shapes, shifting itself to a dark-coloured dome. Nothing else was visible. 

"Where am I?" Sakura began, fear striking her heart. Suddenly, a melodiously sweet song appeared from nowhere, traveling around the sealed place, and sending Sakura screaming with fright. "Hoe!" However, the song did not disappear at the sudden scream, but continued to be played nonchalantly. Slowly, as Sakura calmed herself down, she became conscious that the song came from her right. She turned towards that direction, taking an uncertain step forward. Miraculously, the blackness that was supposed to be the mysterious wall pulled away to reveal a tunnel in stunning white light. 

_Should I go there? Sakura hesitated as she glanced up again. __I can't go back up there already. But… this place seems so unreal and yet so real. She looked at the tunnel ahead, observing how appealing the stunning white light was, like a firefly in a totally dark place, and how mesmerizing the song was, like the song that the legendary Sirens in Greek mythology sang. __Well, I'll get nowhere if I remain here. I might as well move on. Coming to that decision, Sakura moved towards the tunnel. _

Just as Sakura entered the tunnel, the darkness that had initially revealed the doorway of the tunnel closed over the gap. Fear struck her again as the song also faded away. _Oh no! Have I taken a wrong step? Will I ever get out of here? She stood uncertainly, contemplating on whether she should continue down the tunnel. _

_Do you want to leave this place? A voice resonated in her mind, breaking her train of thought. Sakura glanced around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but to no avail. __If you want to leave, you must remember._

"Remember? Remember what?" Sakura retorted. A flicker at the end of the tunnel caught her eye, and an image was slowly formed. _Wait. I think I have seen this type of flickering before. "Is it you, Card-san? Is this the dimension of memories?" But there was an unsatisfactory silence as the image became clearer in view. _

* * *

Kaima observed the antique watch on his wrist. _It's about time to make another check on her. He sniggered at that thought. __Now, for once, everything is going according to the way that I want it. He searched into the back of his mind and saw an image of an auburn-haired girl splashing her face with water in the washroom. __You can wash your face as long as you want, but nothing can cleanse out the spell. Finally, he pulled his attention from that image and continued on with his lessons. _

"Class, please do exercise eight now." The teacher instructed in his loud, clear voice. Kaima frowned. _You are not taking instructions from a person younger than you. Remember that you are doing all this for Liya. Just as he reached for the blue pen, his arm knocked his pencil case off the desk, spilling the contents onto the floor. _

_Darn. Kaima bent over to retrieve his pencil case and its contents, stretching himself out of his seat and out of the invisible dome-shaped barrier. His mind swayed to the thought of the auburn-haired sorceress, and suddenly an image totally different from the earlier one surfaced. He mentally saw a tunnel-like room in stunning white light with the girl standing in the middle, transfixed by something. _

_What the -? Kaima hastily grabbed his items and pulled himself back into the seat and barrier. He searched into the back of his mind and saw the image that he had seen in the beginning – of a girl splashing her face with water. __How can that be? Two different images. Unless… unless… He closed his eyes and began to mutter a chant under his breath. _

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and instead of the usual sight he could see with his normal eyes, he saw a hazy frame enclosed around him. _The Image Distorter spell! Who? Who could have done this? He blinked and regained his normal sight back. Scanning the students around him, Kaima realized that it could be no other person._

_The person who cast that blockade last night! He glanced behind, seeing the bluish-haired boy look at him in an ignorant manner. __Can the person be him? He felt his suspicions increasing. __Can the person be him?_

* * *

As the image came to focus, Sakura recognized the location of the event. "This is the lounge room in Daidouji-san's mansion." There, the younger Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Syaoran, and of course, Kinomoto Sakura gathered together as a pink human-like being with a blue microphone object by its left ear surfaced out of a card. The being then cupped its hands together and began to hum an all-too-familiar tune. "Song!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing the card. "This must be that time where Daidouji-san lost her voice. It must have been a very difficult period for her." 

The younger Syaoran tapped on the shoulder of her younger self, hinting towards the partition at the back. She looked at him for a moment, getting the message and joined the other two behind, in their wait for something. Song followed along with them, but did not stop humming Tomoyo's song until it was told to. Sakura paused, feeling an overpowering emotion of anxiety and unrest. 

Not too long later, a thick pink stream entered through the windows and passed by the white curtains. There, it gathered itself in the centre until a clear form could be seen. The being was also pink in colour like Song but had long wings for its arms. It scanned the room, trying to locate the song it had heard and the owner as well.

Sakura then spotted the three of them sticking their heads out from behind the partition. Noting how favourable the situation was, the younger Sakura dashed out to confront the pink being with wings. Realizing that it was a trap, the being tried to flee, but the younger Syaoran had thrown an ofuda onto the window sill, barring it from escape. 

"Come on. Don't let it escape." Sakura heard herself muttering. "Don't let Voice escape, or else… Daidouji-san won't be able to get her voice back." The pink being then tried for the next possible window, but another ofuda cut it short as it flew over and attached itself to the window sill, just like the first one.

Trapped, Voice turned to face the younger auburn-haired girl who began to recite a particular chant. "Return to thy true form, Clow Card." A glowing card shape was formed at the tip of her staff and Voice became strips of pink again, entering the card form. When it finally reverted back to its card form, a small pink sphere appeared on the surface of the card and floated towards Tomoyo, before slipping through her throat.

"Tomoyo-chan!" The younger Sakura exclaimed, waiting in anticipation. 

The younger Tomoyo touched her throat, surprised at the lack of pain when the sphere pierced through her throat. She slowly parted her lips, and a soft but clear 'Sakura-chan' could be heard. Joy overwhelmed the younger Sakura, and tears welled up in her eyes. She then gladly threw herself onto her best friend, hugging her tightly. "Yokatta! Yokatta yo!" 

Sakura watched the joy from her younger self and she too felt gladness in her heart. Unknowingly, she lifted her hand to wipe the edges of her eyes and then, she realized what had been that warm, wet and sticky feeling. She stared at the wetness on her fingers. "I'm crying. I'm crying…" 

* * *

Tomoyo stared at the concrete floor where the shadowy hole used to be. Her thoughts were racing past her mind, but hardly any could be registered. "Sakura-chan…" She began to sob, tears coming down her cheeks. "Oh… it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let go of her hand."

For a short while, she remained there, sobbing. But then, realization struck her and she stifled her tears. _I got to get help. I got to bring Sakura-chan back. Her mind immediately captured the image of Syaoran. __I'll go and get Li-kun. But then… She paused. __But what am I going to tell Shigeri-sensei when I return back to class? I can't possibly say that Sakura-chan was pulled into a black hole on the ground. People will think that I have gone bonkers, and even if they do believe me, then everyone will know about Sakura-chan's hidden identity. I'm just back to square one._

Tomoyo frowned. _I can't cry. Crying isn't going to solve problems. Sakura-chan will find a way out of that hole. I must believe in her. I must have confidence in her, just like that time, she managed to get back to the original classroom… Wait! I know what I have to do. I'll sing and Sakura-chan will hear my voice and followed that back._

As she opened her mouth, a melodious song came out of her lips. Initially, it was weak and shaky, but steadily, Tomoyo gained courage and the song became crystal clear and strong. _Sakura-chan, please hear my song and come back. _

* * *

When Eriol saw Kaima Moikudan bent out of his seat to retrieve his scattered writing equipment, he knew that he had underestimated the circumstances of Fate. Fate had caused the dark-looking teenager to accidentally knock his pencil case over and had led to the dark-looking teenager realizing that he had been watched. Being able to read thoughts, he knew that the teenager sitting in front of him was becoming suspicious of him. _I have to dispel his doubts and gain his trust, or else, things will get too messy and complicated.  _

With that in mind, Eriol pretended to speak in an uncertain and frightened voice. "Excuse me, I'm new around here and do not know Tomoeda very well. Can you guide me?"

For a moment, Eriol thought it was going to fail and that Kaima was going to see through his pretence, but the dark-looking teenager blinked, suspicion disappearing from his eyes. "I guess so." 

"Domo arigato gozaimashita." Eriol exclaimed, glad that the other sorcerer had expressed his thoughts about him being incapable of magic.

* * *

Tears were now streaming uncontrollably out of Sakura's eyes as the last of the images play before her eyes. The dark swirl that was hidden in her eyes was being washed out by the tears of remorse and guilt – remorse and guilt for hurting the long-haired girl who had been her best friend for years.

The younger Sakura clad in a pink and blue matron-like outfit followed Shadow, as it glided across the brightly-lit corridors. Kero-chan and the younger Syaoran followed closely behind, watching Shadow glided up the stairs, along the corridor of the next floor, before entering a classroom through the thin gap underneath the sliding door. Behind the door, Tomoyo's voice could be heard. 

The younger girl pulled open the sliding door and caught sight of Shadow alone in the room, but yet the song continued to exist in the room. "Tomoyo-chan!" She shouted. The song ended there and then, as Shadow dispelled into thin air, revealing under its cloak, Tomoyo. Glad that she was alright, she leapt into her arms. "Gomen ne. Is it frightening to be alone here?"

"Iie. I know that Sakura-chan will rescue me." The younger Tomoyo exclaimed before the image slowly faded away, leaving Sakura in the room lit by the stunning white light. Sakura continued to sob, no longer under the influence of the spell. "Daidouji-san, no, Tomoyo-chan did so many things for me and was always there for me even when I treated her badly. What kind of a best friend am I?"

She hiccupped, as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Calling her a hypocrite. Calling her a liar. It's no wonder that she no longer wants to be my friend."

_That's not true. The same voice that spoke in her mind when she first entered the tunnel resonated in her mind. __That's not true, because… she is waiting for you to go back… to the world that you came… from. Sakura looked up, and saw an unlikely group of beings; some with human features, some non-human like. "Silent, Sleep, Voice, Song, Shadow and Shield." _

_She is… waiting for you… Your friend… Daidouji Tomoyo… is waiting for you… to return… Can you… hear… her? Can… you hear her singing… for you?_

Sakura hushed herself, listening carefully for any sound. Then, she picked out a song that was far-off, but she knew who had sung it. "Tomoyo-chan!" Her heart soared with joy. The song became louder as time slipped by, and Sakura could pinpoint where it was coming from – the tunnel at the other end of the room, which had just appeared.

_Go… and return to… your friend._

"What about you all?"

_We are… going to… turn to grey soon… Then this… place will crumble and collapse… Hurry… before it's too late. The cards flickered a few more times before losing their aura of pink and falling to the floor without a single sound._

Immediately, the surrounding walls started to shake violently, as though an earthquake was taking place underneath the room. Bits and pieces of rubble started to fall down onto the ground, shattering into smaller pieces on reaching the floor. Sakura picked the cards up and stared at them. "Arigato. You let me realize that Tomoyo-chan did not desert me. Likewise, I won't desert you." 

More rubble fell around her as she pulled out her star key. "O Key that conceals the powers of the stars, reveal thy true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under thy covenant, release!" The key glowed and then lengthened itself to become a staff. Gripping hold of her staff with one hand, she tossed the cards into the air with the other. "O Cards that were once created by Clow, and once reborn under the name of Sakura, listen to thy mistress. Gifts of memories recover thy bit of power and thus, O Cards, relive upon this new strength, under the name of thy mistress, Sakura." She recited, lifting her staff towards the cards in the meanwhile. 

A strong light flashed out from her uplifted staff and traveled towards the cards. The greyness on the cards faded away and was replaced by a bright pink glow. Finally, as the light dulled away, the cards were floating in mid-air, unaffected  by the falling bits of rock. 

Sakura smiled. _Now, I want to return back to Tomoyo-chan and the others. Her smile did not last long as a large rubble crumbled and fell down, inches away from the top of her head. _

Sakura screamed. The last thing she could remember was Shield. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and Tomoyo had sung her song for the third time already. A lot of things were going on in her mind. She was afraid that Shigeri-sensei might come along and check on them, only to find her sitting on the ground, singing to nobody and Sakura missing. But more than ever, she was worried over Sakura. _Can you hear my song? Can you? Are you alright? Should I continue singing? Should I wait for you or call for help? No! I must have confidence in her ability. Engrossed in her thoughts, she initially failed to realize that something was flickering above her. But as the flickering grew in size, Tomoyo spotted a growing shadow upon her, causing her to look up. She let out a short yelp but checked herself, afraid to draw people to her. _

"Sakura-chan, is it you?" The flickering became focused, and then, suddenly, an unconscious Sakura fell onto the floor, a loud thud echoing off the corridor as she did. Tomoyo felt her heart momentarily soar, but when she saw that Sakura was unconscious, her heart jumped frightfully. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she frantically shaked the auburn-haired girl. Under the effect of being pushed, the girl groaned and her eyelids were pulled open slowly. _Thank goodness. Nothing happened to her._

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered, as she recognized the lavender blue eyes of the long-haired girl. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head, where it seemed to be hurting the most. "Arigato. Arigato. If it's not because of your song, I won't be able to get out. Arigato." But when consciousness fully returned to her, Sakura's face became somber and tears again appeared in her eyes.

"Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I must have hurt you so badly. I don't mean what I have told you." With that, Sakura broke into tears again. Tomoyo looked at the tired teenager and she smiled. Deep in her heart, she wanted to laugh a joyful laugh. _She called me Tomoyo-chan. She finally remembers her feelings for me. She pulled Sakura into her arms, hugging her and comforting her. "I'm not angry with you. I know that you don't mean to hurt me or say those things a while ago in class. So…" She paused, pulling herself away from Sakura so as to look into her emerald green eyes. "So don't cry."_

Sakura hiccupped, as she made a quick nod. She then caught sight of the silvery white outfit, which had fell out of the paper bag. "That is a nice outfit. Is it for me?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Hai. It's for you." Having Sakura wear the outfits she made was pleasurable, but now, nothing could be as pleasurable as having their friendship restored. 

_Author's Notes (again): The two images that Sakura saw are taken from episode 37 and 59. As I did not take the entire portion out of the two episodes, as I always have done, I encourage those who have not seen the anime before to watch them. I have no intentions spoil the anime for those who have not watched it yet. _

_For Eriol fans, I want to add that Eriol isn't a coward in this chapter. You may wonder why he don't just brainwash Kaima, but I feel that Eriol won't do that, because it will make him just as despicable as Kaima, if you get what I mean. _

_I thank you again for your support always. Your reviews have always helped me alot. I think I won't be writing the prelude to this fanfic as I have another idea for another CCS fanfic in my mind. (It comes from a dream that I have). But I'm not too sure about writing it as I will be getting busier. So if you want me to write that fanfic, and I assure it has a good plot, please inform me, either by reviews or by email.    _


	16. The Meeting and Quarrel

_Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. _

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I got another job on top of my earlier job, which took up more time than before. So I had little time to sit down and prepare the draft and type out the original. Moreover, before that, I was having a serious writer's block and was not able to write anything for two weeks. When I did get down to doing it, my computer broke down and I was not able to type it out till today. Anyway, it's a long story. I hope you enjoy this chapter…It's relatively long, and definitely is a clue to my next chapter which will dwell on S+S. Happy reading…_

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Hoe' – Sakura's special exclamation_

_'Moshi moshi' – Hello; usually used in telephone conversations_

_'Hai' – Yes_

_'Oyasumi nasai' – Good night; used often before going to sleep_

As orange hues of dusk overtook the clear blue sky, where twilight was just a few hours away and where the sparrows had returned to their resting places among the trees, a most unusual court procession was taking place in the bedroom located on the second floor of the Kinomoto residence. In the centre, on the small yellow rug, a small stack of pink cards aglow with life took their position in the witness stand. Six people and beings with diverse identities formed the jury as they gathered around in a circle, cornering the cards in the centre. A subdued conversation existed among them, yet there was a lack of rigidity and formality that could be prescribed to a normal court procedure. As this court procedure proceed on, the attention was not on the cards in the centre, but on their mistress, Kinomoto Sakura. 

Sakura reached over to the back of her head and gently massaged the swollen part. She cringed from the contact, but bore up with the pain. "The swelling is still there and it hurts a little. But I'm alright now. So don't worry too much about me."

Tomoyo and Meiling sighed with relief, Kero-chan continued with its chore of devouring the cheese cake and Yue looked away as if he could not be bothered, but Syaoran continued to stare at her with concerned and disbelieving eyes. "But how did you get that bruise on your head if Shield has protected you from that falling rock?"

"I guess, after I resurrected the cards, and after Shield had blocked that rock, tiredness overwhelmed me and I fainted. In the process, I knocked my head against the floor." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "But I'm really alright now. Thank you for your concern, Li-kun." With that, she gave him her charismatic smile.

Seeing the same expression that the auburn-haired girl had given him two years ago, Syaoran felt the all-too-familiar heart-pounding feeling that he thought he had come to terms with. His face a little reddened, he picked up his teacup and sipped from it, as nonchalantly as he could. When he was more sure of himself, he brought the cup away from his lips and raised the question that their gathering was to lead to. "So, you said that you have an idea on what is going on."

Kero-chan popped the remaining bit of cheese cake into its mouth and swallowed it down quickly. "I myself am not sure whether this is the closest reason to the recent events. The cards claimed that their actions were to help regain Sakura's memories, by exchanging their power to unlock the dimension of memories. This knowledge, however, creates a spider web of doubts. First of the doubts comes with the principle of magic for magic. So to speak, that dimension where Sakura's memories are sealed in can be accounted for as a place protected by a magical aura. However, as far as we know, Sakura's memories were supposed to be taken by Void. So that's one mystery."

Kero-chan paused, allowing itself the due luxury of taking another sip of the aromatic tea. "The second is; if we take the fact that there is a dimension of memories, how did the cards know of its existence?"

"What do the cards say about this?" Tomoyo added, her curiosity aroused by this conversation. "After all, they have always been with Sakura-chan, so can there be an outsider who feed them such knowledge?"

"This is a troubling thought and is what I'm worried about. The cards refuse to disclose anything more than I have mentioned, so we will have to assume there is one. If the intentions of that person is good, there's nothing to fear. However, we do not know this mysterious person and have no ideas whether his intentions is for the good of Sakura." 

"But," Sakura interrupted. "If that person has helped me gain back my past memories, I don't think that there is anything to be worried about."

"That, we can never know." Yue pointed out. "Don't forget the fact that each time you regained a bit of your memories, you will always faint due to exhaustion. Also, every time, you are alone. None of us has ever witnessed what you yourself saw."

A disquieting silence fell upon them all, as they contemplated Yue's statement. The exhilarating joy of seeing Sakura remember her emotions for them all was enrooted in them, but they had to admit the truth in Kero-chan's and Yue's comments. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, and the same brooding fear struck him again. However, he did not remain lost in his own thoughts for long as Kero-chan spoke again.

"I have a question though, which I myself have been thinking of recently. Have any of you felt another aura around? When Sakura and Yukito went into the forest last night, I was stopped from following along by a magical barrier. Now, the only people that can stop me are Sakura and… Clow Reed."

Syaoran looked at the yellow creature instantaneously. "You sensed out the presence of another aura too?"

"Cerberus isn't the only one who sensed another aura. I also sensed Clow Reed's presence last night." Yue added.

"Does that mean that Hiragizawa is back? Can he be the person behind all these events?" Tomoyo interrupted. "If he's the person behind all these, then we ought not to fear. He's on our side, right?"

Meiling who had been quiet all the while nodded her head in agreement. "Although I do not know this Hiragizawa, but I have heard of him before. He's a bit weird in my opinions to come up with those strange things back then, but at least, he sounds like an upright person."

Syaoran paused to contemplate at where the conversation was stirring to. _It may be him, but there's something odd. What makes me feel that way? An image surfaced in his mind of a dark-looking teenager he had seen the day before, and immediately, he realized. "Sakura, who is that dark-looking teenager that you talked to yesterday?"_

"Hoe? I don't understand."

"You know, that teenager that I told you to keep away from. He possesses a strong predatory aura."

Sakura frowned. "I still don't know what you are trying to say. What's wrong with Kaima-kun?"

Syaoran bit his lips at the mention of the dark-looking teenager's name, trying to calm himself. "Before you were taken away by Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy, it was unnaturally quiet at King Penguin Park. At first, I did not notice it, but now, I remember that the aura which could explain that unnaturalness is very similar to that from that dark-looking teenager…"

"What are you saying?" Sakura interrupted, an angry tongue evident. "Why are you accusing Kaima-kun? So you think that he's a bad guy, is it?"

"Now, don't be unreasonable."

"But, that's what you are implying. Look, I don't see anything wrong with him. He has been a good friend for this entire year and I feel that I can trust him. So please don't label him."

"Now, stop this!" Meiling shouted, but to no avail.

"But a fact is a fact! I did sense the aura from him and it's identical to the one at the park. Face the facts!"

"No! You are the one who need to face the facts!" Sakura retorted. At this, a fit of anger overpowered Syaoran and he raised his hand to strike the cheek of the auburn-haired girl. But before his palm could touch her, he stopped himself. He looked between his hand and the girl that he cared so much about, and in frustration, he stormed out of the house, feeling guilty of turning to violence as a resort. 

Just as this unusual court procession began, so it ended just the same way, without formality, without order and far from real court procedures.

* * *

In a poorly-lit room, where shadows were thrown about by the flickering candlelight, a thin-faced teenager with ebony black hair and eyes and dressed in dark clothes stood by a large portrait of a woman. She was like an angel, with her long pale blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. His eyes hardly left her as he mumbled words that he himself could hear.

"Liya, I'm sorry for everything. I should have been careful. I should have been more careful ever since…" He bitterly shook his head. "I have underestimated that young girl and her allies… You aren't angry at me, right? I don't like her at all. My heart is only big enough for you." With that, he leaned against the portrait, his own cheek faintly caressing the oil-based painting. The inanimate woman in the portrait did not respond, but in her sad grey eyes, she gazed into the dark shadows with grief, where the light would not be able to shine through.

* * *

Night was falling fast on the citizens and Sleep started its act of purging those who tried to resist the temptation of rest. Yet, Sakura was not able to fall asleep, but remained awake in her bed, listening to the ticking of the clock and the muffled words that Kero-chan made in its subconscious state.

_What's wrong with Kaima-kun? Why is Li-kun so prejudiced against him? She turned in her bed, staring at the ceiling. __But why do I feel so bad after quarreling with Li-kun? My conscience keeps nagging at me, as if I'm in the wrong. Maybe, I'm wrong. After all, he cares alot about me. What should I do? _

Just then, the phone in her room rang. Startled, Sakura hastily climbed out of bed and grabbed the receiver before her father or brother realized it. "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence. May I know who's speaking?"__

"Sakura-chan, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan, why do you call me at this hour of the night?"

"Ermmm… Meiling-chan called me a while ago and asked whether the both of us want to go to the amusement park that is located at where Hiragizawa's old house was before it was demolished. She says that it's been a while since she arrives and yet we hardly have the chance to go out. So, she demands us to go. Also, Li-kun is also going."

Sakura glanced up. "Is it?"

"Hai. But I'm not free tomorrow, or I will definitely come along and entertain them while they are still here in Tomoeda. So can you please go out with them?"

Sakura paused. _Should I go? Li-kun is coming. I will feel out-of-place. But I'm already feeling bad from having a quarrel with him._

"Ermmm… Sakura-chan?"

"Ah… Hai."

"So are you coming? Please say you do."

"Ok. I'll go. What time is it and where are we meeting?"

"Thanks. The meeting place is at the cross-junction near King Penguin Park and the time is twelve noon sharp. Remember to be punctual."

"Ok. Got that down. Is that all?"

"Hai. That's all."

"In that case, oyasumi nasai." With that, Sakura placed the receiver back onto the telephone and climbed back into bed. _What should I say when I meet them? What should I say, especially to Li-kun? She pulled the comforter up to her chin. __Besides, have I been too judgemental on him when he is only just being concerned about my welfare? She rolled herself over such that she faced the wall which her bed was placed against. __Sakura, oh, Sakura. You know that you are in the wrong. So when you've done wrong to a person, you have to apologise to him. So when you see him tomorrow, tell him you are sorry over what had happened. That's the way. Coming to that conclusion, the Sandy Man turned his attention on the auburn-haired girl and she fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

Syaoran gazed at the glittering stars in the black night sky as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. A current of cold air touched his cheeks and threw him into a state of tranquility and serenity. He finally broke his gaze from the constellations and directed his attention to his hand, which had nearly struck Sakura on the cheek.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I so impatient with her? I know that she does not have all her memories and feelings back yet, so how can I? How can I nearly do that to her? Is this how deep my affection for her is, that I have to turn to violence as a solution to our problems? What am I to do?_

"Syaoran?" A dynamic female voice interrupted from behind him, breaking his train of thought. "Are you alright?" 

"Meiling… It's so late already. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I noticed that you look distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Well, remember that I'm your cousin and will be there for you." She turned to head for her room, but paused. "Oh, before I forget, Daidouji-san called a while ago. She said that we have been back for a while and will like to ask us out for a gathering at the amusement park, the one that was open two years ago. But I'm not free. Please go in my place. Oh… by the way, Kinomoto-san is also coming."

Syaoran looked up at the mention of Sakura's name, but made no reply. Meiling observed his troubled expression and added, "Please go. Daidouji-san spends alot of time to prepare. It's better for one to go than none to turn up."

"Ok. I'll go." 

"Really? Thanks. The meeting place is at the cross-junction near King Penguin Park at twelve o'clock tomorrow. Now, I'm getting tired. I shan't disturb you any longer. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai." Syaoran turned away from his cousin and gazed at the stars as they blinked brilliantly. _I'm at fault for wanting to hit her and I promised to make it up to her. Since I'm going to see her tomorrow, then I'll apologise to her. He smiled faintly and took in a deep breath, allowing his awareness to be sharpened. However, he did not notice the devilish grin on his cousin. _

_Author's Notes (again): I know you all probably hate me for making the compatible couple quarrel over a character that we know is the bad guy in the fanfic. But at least, there are two things that I raised which I feel important to mention._

_ Firstly, while we may think that Sakura is naïve for believing in Kaima, the fact is that she stands up for him, regardless whether he's good or bad. That is the real character of Sakura and her real value towards friends._

_Secondly, notice that I did not make Syaoran slap Sakura. I myself have read and watched fanfics, books and even melodramatic television shows, and I realized that most people, including myself, feel that love incorporates the idea that if the other half behaves in an unacceptable manner, it's alright to slap the person in order to knock sense into him/her. However, this view was refuted by my Literature tutor over an abstract drama piece entitled "Rhinoceroes" by Eugene Ionesco. The piece spoke of Berenger (the protagonist) and his girlfriend, Daisy who have differing views towards the fact that people are becoming rhinos. Berenger feels that they, being the last two humans, must fight the trend of becoming rhinos, but Daisy feels that they should go with the crowd and become rhinos and not fight to remain as humans. (It's very abstract) As Berenger ran out of 'reasons' to explain the need to continue as humans, he turned to slapping Daisy. But then, after doing that, he apologized profusely. I thought that it was right for him to do that, to knock some sense into her. But when my tutor returned the examination scripts, she said that we were all romantically naïve. She then explains that people (regardless of male or female) who can slap you and then say sorry straight away after that, almost so casually, doesn't care for you. Also, she says that if he/she can do it once and the other party forgive him/her, then he/she will likely slap the other party again on another occasion because he/she knows that the other party will forgive him/her. In short, as I quote my tutor, "he slaps, you forgive and then he slaps again because you will forgive."     _


End file.
